Naruto the Silent King of the Dead
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: The day Naruto was born he was blessed with the powers of a necromancer, the second living one. How will Konoha react to a person that can kill with just a word? That and why are these Vampires looking at him like that? Necromancer Naruto, Naruto harem, Naruto/Eu, Seras, Haruna, Maelstrom
1. Chapter 1 The undead mother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or 'Is This a Zombie?'**

**This idea popped in my head when I was working, so until I see how good the reviews are I will just work on my more popular fics.**

**Story Start.**

Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki looked down at their only son that they sealed the Kyuubi in to one last time before they felt their lifes slipping away. Kushina was dying from the fact the Kyuubi had been taken out of her after childbirth... and the fact she and her husband had holes through their bodies. Minato though had sold his soul to seal away the Kyubi. In their last moments though they saw that Naruto's features begin to morph into something new. His pale blond hair had turned a bright silver that shined through the darkness. His eyes, which they had not seen yet, had lost their pupils and gained new light as they looked just like the ocean. The most important part though was the fact that the Shinigami came back in front of them and drifted to Naruto. The baby started to cry and shock waves of power came from his tiny mouth. The longer he cried the more powerful the shock waves became.

"**This boy... Mortals. What is this new born's name?**" The shinigami asked as the crying child fell silent and went to sleep. The look the Shinigami sent the baby was much different than the murderous look he sent normal humans. This look was the look of great hope... and respect.

"Naruto *cough* Naruto Uzumaki. Ple*gack*ase don't take him." Kushina begged as her pale skin grew colder. Even with her dying breaths she thought only of her changed son. They had no idea that Naruto had been blessed by the heavens as one of the only two Nercomancers in existence. Beings that rivals the gods and were able to change the world with just a word.

"**Naruto-sama... Naruto Hellscythe. Future King of the Netherworld.** **Mortals, I have a deal for you. By using some of your childs power one of you may be able to look after him. Look after him, riase him, but take heed that this child will become a God one day. I will let you decide who will be given the chance at eternal life next to your son. I will let you know one thing, and that is that every God had an opposite. If he were to meet Eucliwood Hellscythe, his opposite, then the very fibers of reality may tear. Releasing strange being known as 'Megalos' unto the Earth.**" The Shinigami said as they both looked shocked, and had no clue who to pick. Minato wanted Kushina to look after him, and Kushina thought Minato deserved it more. They had to ask one thing before they decided.

"Why Naruto?" Minato asked as loudly as he could.

"**When an old God is killed, their power is reborn into an infant. Once he reaches his tenth year he will gain a form of immortality. He shall never die unless killed, and will need a body guard until he has mastered his power over reality.**" The Shinigami said with his patience growing smaller. The two humans looked at each other slowly and nodded, knowing what was best for their son.

"I will do it." Kushina said as the Shinigami touched Naruto's head and his whisker marks glowed very lightly showing that someone besides him was using his power. The Shinigami needed to use his power since he only had the power to take life, not give it back. Kushina gasped as the hole in her stomach closed, and her body lost all of her chakra. Her skin grew paler as her eyes lost all life to them and stayed slightly closed. Kushina felt her physical strength grow to levels she had never felt before. Minato behind her died, and on Kushina's exposed stomach appeared a black symbol of the moon with a cross on it. SHowing her as the bodyguard of Naruto.

The Shinigami sent one last look to Naruto and decided to give Kushina some advice... for the good of the world.

"**Teach him how to control his emotions... when he feels emotions the fates of those around him will change to match what he feels.**" The Shinigami said as he faded from view. Having already eaten Minato's soul. Kushina cried both tears of sadness and happiness as the barrier she placed earlier faded, and she held Naruto in her arms. Next to him was a book with the title. 'Everything You Need To Raise A Nercomancer for Dummies'.

The dead eyes of his mother looked lovingly at her son as she held him in her arms. She would have to start buying baby formula now seeing as her undead body would not be able to produce milk for him. She waited a few minutes for the Third Hokage to show up by flipping through the chapters.

'Armor that helps control his powers. It says here that their is only one known design that Necromancers use to control their powers, and this drawing of the armor is pretty cute. Though it looks like I will need to get some help making it. It does not really cover much of the body except for the chest, from the knees down, sides of the hips, elbows to finger tips, and forehead.' Kushina thought as she looked at the armor. **[Eu's Armor style]**

"Kushina-chan! Are you and Min..a...to..." The Third Hokage said, but trailed off as he noticed Minato's corpse. He turned his head away and blinked the tears out of his eyes. It was cruel that Minato was ripped away from his wife and newborn son. "I'm so sorry for your loss." The aged man said as Kushina made sure not to look at Minato's dead body. Ironic sense she was dead as well, just she was undead as well.

"It's okay." Kushina muttered as she gazed at Naruto, he was her only true link to Minato. "I have Naruto now, and everything will be okay." Kushina said as her dead eyes turned to the Third Hokage. Hiruzen nearly jumped back at the changes that happened to her.

"Is Naruto..." Hiruzen asked as he saw Naruto's whisker marks. Kushina glared at him with dull eyes and he backed off.

"If he is or not is a secret, and I will not tell you or anyone else. This village will not be using me or my son as a weapon." Kushina said as Hiruzen stared at her. Truthfully she had no idea if the Kyuubi was still in Naruto, or if it disappeared. This had never happened before, but regardless she would be damned before anyone took him away from her.

"It is not your choice Kushina. You know that the council must be informed of the fact that he may be a jinchuriki." Hiruzen said as Naruto woke up and started crying. His cries caused a miniature eathquake to happen in the area, but was soon quieted by Kushina. She gave Hiruzen a look that said she would kill him if he tried anything with Naruto.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to get Naruto-chan checked out at the hospital." Kushina said as she briskly walked away. Hiruzen felt a tear appear in his eye at what he was going to have to do. He went towards the council meeting room and had his anbu gather the council. If Kushina did not tell him who was the Jinchuriki then he was just going to say it was Naruto anyway. He felt bad to set little Naruto on a path of loneliness.

**{At the Hospital}**

"Kushina-san, this is amazing! You have no heart beat, your blood is not flowing normally, and you show all the signs of a dead woman. Your chakra is nonexistant now as well. You are dead, but still moving. Your body does not even show any signs of being able to decompose. That and your body no longer has the let limiters on your brain a human would have." A pale eyed Hyuga said wearing a medical coat, with his byakugan active. His hand glowing green and he touched her head.

"I don't care about that, just tell me how my son is." Kushina yelled as her fiery temper flared. The man looked scared for a second before he coughed into his hand and took out another medical chart.

"As you know I am the second doctor that has looked at him, and I almost went blind from just focusing on my with my bloodline. He seems to have something in him that is much stronger than chakra, and it rolls off of his body at nearly uncontrolled rates. I would say he has an endless supply of whatever he has. Naruto blood work came back as well, and at first I refused to believe it. Your son has no visible human DNA inside of his body, and after we took the blood test the blood we took from him became pitch black and tried to attach itself to a young woman in the room at the time. His blood carries some form of virus in it when exposed to certain elements for extended periods of time. When doing a brain scan with our Medical Jutsu we found out that his perception time, and response time is on par with a fully matred Sharingan. He is healthy, that is for sure, but I would keep him from eating pith though. His blood shows he will have some form of allergy to it." The man said as Kushina sighed. The healthy part was good news to her, and she would make sure to never let him eat pith from fruits.

The Hyuga doctor was just excited that he had gotten to examine a child that literally had the power to control fate and reality to his whim. His clan were people that believed that fate was decided for you, and now there was a person that could plan out your fate with a few words. He had to tell the Hyuga council about this.

An Anbu came out of the shadows of the room and looked at Kushina.

"Hokage-sama has demanded your presence and your son's presence at the council chambers. Not showing up will be considered treason, and will be punished with death." The anbu said as they went back into the shadows. Kushina held Naruto to her chest and used a bottle the doctor gave her to feed her son.

**{The Council Chambers} Thirty Minutes Later**

When she arrived at the council meeting room with her son Kushina first noticed that a Hyuga shunshined out of the room after telling Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga clan something. Sitting in the places of the clan heads was Tsume Inuzuka for the Inuzuka clan, Shiba Aburame the head of the bug weilding Aburame clan, Choza Akamichi the head of the clan for fat people, Shikaku Nara the head of the laziest clan the Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka the head of the mind controlling Yamanaka clan, Danzo Shimura the only member left of the Shimura clan (true), Fugaku Uchiha the clan head of the copy cat clan, and finally was the head of the Sarutobi clan Asuma Sarutobi.

"Welcome Kushina, please sit." Hiruzen said as Kushina went to a nearby chair with her beloved son and sat down. Hiashi gave Naruto a greedy look that went unnoticed by many in the room. This was the boy that his clan member had just told him about that could control the strings of fate.

"What do you want?" Kushina asked bluntly as her dead eyes gazed at everyone in the room. People flinched back from the zombie woman's gaze. It was one thing to kill a person and stare into their eyes, but having dead eyes look at you from an undead woman were another story.

"As the governing body of Konoha we demand that you surrender the Kyuubi brat to us." Fugaku said with a steely gaze. Kushina glared at him and held Naruto tighter to her.

"There is no 'Kyuubi Brat' my husband took the Kyuubi with him into the Shinigami's stomach for all eternaty. My son has nothing to do with with the Kyuubi other than the fact he might be a Pseudo Jinchuriki by being my child." Kushina said as Naruto woke up from the dark emotions he was natural able to sense. Naruto squirmed around to try and get away from the evil people. Kushina cradled him into her cold neck and he was soon comforted back to sleep.

"Then you must still hand him to us so he may be trained to control the chakra he can use. As history shows multiple times it is possible for Pseudo Jinchuriki to have natural recharging supplies of Tailed Beast chakra. Toreko Senju was able to use two tails of Kyuubi chakra, and both the gold and silver brothers were able to use five each." Danzo pointed out with a sly smirk that only a Hyuga could see.

"That would be true is young Naruto was human, but a member of my clan has looked over him before the two of them were called here and he has no visible human DNA in his body. That would mean we have no idea what effect the possible Kyuubi chakra he has will affect him. I propse that he be given to the Hyuga clan for observation and study." Hiashi said before Kushina glared at him as well.

"This is my son, you are not taking him. Try it and see what happens when your clan fights a person without chakra to cancel." Kushina said as dead eyes stared into pale ones. Hiashi flinched back at the threat. Such an opponent would be able to wipe his clan of the map. "The Shinigami spared my life for the soul reason of raising MY son, and did you also forget that the only man I ever slept with was Minato Namikaze my husband. That makes Naruto Minato's son as well." Kushina said as Naruto started to shift in her arms.

"You have no proof to back up such claims, as the DNA test said, your 'son' has no human DNA in his body. That means that he can not be the son of Minato Namikaze, and that you cheated on him with a demon. It explains why he has none of Minato-sama's DNA." Shibi said as he pushed his sun glasses up. He was not saying it to be rude, he was just pointing out a logical fact.

"It said no DNA, and the fact that he has whisker marks proves him my son since I was the last Jinchuriki. He should have my DNA then, not just no human DNA. Your point is invalid. Try again later." Kushina stated as Shibi nodded and backed down. His point was proven mostly wrong, so he felt no shame in backing down from this.

"The pup smells like death, but also Minato and Kushina. Though he also has a scent I can not place." Tsume stated as she looked at Naruto with a confused expession. She had never smelled something like this before, and it would drive her nuts until she figured it out.

"I propose a vote..." Fugaku started before he was hit by Kushina's killing intent. Turns out when you are a zombie you have a lot more of it than when you were a human.

"No vote, you have no right to even try and take my son away. What happens to him involves the Uzumaki clan, in which the two of us are the only living members. You know what. Since I am the head of the clan that means you can't take him from me. Now me and Naruto-chan are leaving! Dattebane!" Kushina yelled as she left a stunned council behind. Now that they realized it she was right, they could not take him from her because he was a member of her clan.

**{Time Skip} Seven Years**

The last seven years had been nearly perfect for Kushina. Naruto was a very energetic child and was curious about everything, even though he would never actually show it on his face. She knew he understood and could speak even though she had never heard him talk. He always talked through the use ofsome form of writing or he would make motions. Like herself, he had an unhealthy addiction to ramen. His eyes would twinkle like the stars reflected off a calm ocean at the very mention of eating the godly food. Funny since he wrote about how it was the food of the gods, and he had godly powers.

Another fact that she did not like was that while Nartuo listened to her, he looked at her as more of personal guard than a mother. She was slightly scared to ask, and she really did not mind. Not that he really needed a guard at this moment.

Some good news was that she had finally gotten around to making him his Nercomancer armor. With it on his powers were kept under control unless he was using them. That and through the use of Fuinjutsu she was able to make it able to repel all non-physical attacks. He also had a sythe to match his armor that had appeared randomly one day. Normally he used his 'magic' to turn it into a pen to write with and he could turn it back whenever he wanted to.

Under his armor though he wore a orange shirt, and orange pants. His armor consisted of a small chest plate that only covered his chest and the front of his neck while a metal band circled around his back. On his legs from the knees and below were shin guards and knee guards that wrapped all the around and metal boots, and they went over his pants. On his hips were metal plates that went nearly down to his knees and they were connected by two straps that went around his body, they were slightly shaped like crosses on the top. His forearms were also covered by metal plates as well that went to the top of his hand, and they were attacked by metal straps as well and this went over the long sleeves of his shirt. The final piece was a forehead protector that failed to keep his long, spiky, silver hair out of his face. His hair had grown to be a longer version of Minato's, with the bangs going to his shoulders instead of chin, but the rest of it was nearly exactly the same... only in silver. The most important part was the Necromancer symbol he wore on his chest. **[Eu's Armor, but a male chest plate]**

It was a cresent moon with a dot in the middle, and three dots under it.

Naruto seemed to love the color orange, and when she asked him why he wrote.

'It is a mix of yellow and red... like me.'

That nearly had her crying tears of joy, but that was ruined when he wrote for her that he was hungry.

'Those were some good days, and I found out just how much my body can take from all the training I have been doing. Though now I have to bring and umbrella wherever I go.' Kushina thought with a grimace. If she stayed in the sun or heat to long she would mummify until Naruto fixed her. She heard a tapping sound and saw Naruto tapping his pen quickly to the table they were at. Naruto had extreme trouble controling his hyperness, and would normally always be moving when he could.

'Hungry.' Naruto wrote down as his stomach growled.

"What would you like to eat Naruto-chan?" Kushina asked with a friendly smile. Another thing she was glad for was that Naruto was a boy with a big appetite. She loved cooking, and this was like a dream for her to be able to cook for her family. Naruto's apathetic eyes stared into her dead ones, before he looked down and wrote his answer. He placed the pad on the table and showed it to her.

'Rice with pork slices.' Naruto wrote as his lips twitched three times, and to Kushina that meant that he was really craving what he asked for.

"Is there anything else you want to say?" Kushina asked nicely. Naruto tapped the paper with his pen, and that was his way of saying please. Kushina heard a knock at the door and was about to go get it when Naruto tapped the paper twice. That was Naruto's way of saying to ignore it, though the seen in Kushina's head was different.

_Kushina's Imagination_

_"Mommy, I am weally hungwy. I would wuv for you to feed me." The smiling Naruto said as he held his arms out in a hugging motion. His voice was what one would expect of a seven year old by being high pitched and cute._

_"Momma, don't answer the door. Please make me some yummies." Another imagination said as he gave her a moke pout._

_Kushina's Imagination End_

"Okay Naruto-chan." Kushina chirped happily as she went back to cooking. It was most likely just another Hyuga asking for Naruto to bless their children anyway. The Hyuga had gotten it into their heads a few years back that Naruto was their god. Not that it was totally wrong. After she had finished reading the book the shinigami gave her she had learned that Naruto had the power to raise the dead, and all undead people were classified as his servents.

That and the virus in Naruto's blood had the power to turn humans into what could be called vampires.

This was not the only thing though. As it would seem, there could only ever be two Necromancers at one time. That and there were always two of them, the world needed to have two of their kind to balance the other out. If one created something, the other could destroy it. Even their reality bending would not work on each other, since they were naturally immune to the powers they shared. One would be a boy, and the other would be a girl was another fact she read.

Naruto Hellscythe and Eucliwood Hellscythe were two sides to the same coin. They were not even siblings as the last anems would suggest. Hellscythe is the last name given to every Necromancer in history, and most prefered it to their real last name.

When Kushina turned back around she was surprised to see a dog wearing a trench coat sitting next to her son, and before she could say anything the dog turned to her.

"Miss Kushina Uzumaki... We have much to talk about."

**Cliff Hanger Chapter End**

**This was just floating in my mind for a long time now, and the pieces are finally starting to come together. This is a godlike Naruto, but he does not fight if he does not have to. Remember if he kills someone he feels that pain. Using his power causes him pain.**

**Naruto Harem - Seras, Eu, Maelstrom, Haruna (Eventual) - not sure about the rest**

**Please Leave me some nice long reviews, but no flames please**

[Necromancer powers]

**Reality Warping**: Necromancer can tamper the string of fate and alter reality. Anything a Necromancer says will become reality, and there are no limits to this power other than if the Necromancer can deal with the pain of using this.

**Resurrection**: The power to bring others back from the dead.

Death Affliction: By saying 'Die' everyone and everything living will die that heres it. Using this causes extreme pain to a Necromancer, seeing as they can feel the pain of death upon using it.

**Healing**: Necromancers can heal others, but they are forced to feel the pain of the wounds they heal.

**Immortality**: Unless they are killed, a Necromancer will never die of old age.

**Immunity**: Necromancers are immune to Necromancer powers.


	2. Chapter 2 Practice makes perfect

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or 'Is This a Zombie?'**

**Story Start.**

"What do you need..." Kushina trailed off, not actually knowing the name of the talking dod thing in front of her. Naruto scribbled something down on his paper and handed it to her.

'Cerberus.' The note said as the dog now named Cerberus looked over at Kushina.

"I originally came to drag you to the underworld, but it appears that you have Hellscythe-dono here so it is fine for you to stay on the world of the living. Hellscythe-dono, for future reference please notify me when you bring something back from the dead. As the guard of the underworld I am a very busy person keeping track of all the souls that try and escape. Though you are welcome into my home anytime you come to the underworld until you find Hellscythe Castle." Cerberus said with a bow. He had loyally served every Necromancer before Naruto, and he would treat Naruto with the respect he deserved.

'I will think on it. Leave, I want to eat.' Naruto wrote down as Cerberus sweat dropped. He should have known that Naruto would react like that. Eucliwood was the same way when she was hungry, and would ignore anything that was not food. She was at least somewhat polite about it and made it look like she was listening. Kushina almost giggled before she gave Naruto a bowl of rice with pork slices. Naruto licked his lips and began to dig in at a fast pace.

"Is there anything else you would like to say?" Kushina asked politely.

"I only have to ask Hellscythe-dono if he knows anything about the mysterious disappearances of souls in this area. It is strange for so few actual ninja souls to vanish like this." Cerberus stated as Naruto nodded his head. Unlike other people Naruto knew how long a person was going to live naturally, and he knew where they would end up when they died. Most ninja were killers, cheaters, stealers, and would do anything they were payed to do. Normally when he saw the souls of ninjas pass on they were dragged through the bony gates to hell. Very few ninja ever made it upstairs, and those that do were truly good people that never wanted to be ninja.

'I know who by face, but not name.' Naruto wrote down on his paper.

"Then can you describe the soul stealer to me?" Cerberus asked as Kushina blinked. She had no idea how Naruto knew this when she did not. She chalked it up to him being so deeply connected to the soul plane.

'Blonde hair in twin tails, large boobs, light skin, and interchanging red and yellow eyes. She has a large aura of malious and her body has over forty souls in it.' Naruto wrote quickly before he went back to chowing down. Kushina was shocked by the number of souls this girl had, but her dead eyes softened when she realized the reason Naruto knew who the murderer was. He was able to sense how many people were in the area by the number of souls there were, but if he passed by this girl he would automatically notice how many souls were in her body.

"Thank you for the help Hellscythe-dono, and thank you for the hospitality Kushina-san. I must be off now, and I wish you luck on your first day of school tomorrow Hellscythe-dono. A word to the wise... until you gain control of your powers you should have more than just a single bodyguard. I would suggest sending out a request to the Village Hidden under the Tea Leaves asking for a V.N. Bodyguard. Their village will heed your call and send you a... servent to do your bidding as long as you do them a favor when the time comes. Here is the address." Cerberus suggested as he wrote down the location of the hidden village and passed it to Kushina. Naruto looked at the dog again, but this time his eyes had a glint of childishness to them. Naruto made the come here motion to the dog demon and when he came closer Naruto rubbed the dog demon behind the ears. For a few minutes he kept doing that before he got bored.

'Good dog.' The next note Naruto wrote said as Cerberus thanked Naruto for the show of appreciation and left. Kushina smiled at the childish things Naruto would still occasionally do.

"Naruto-chan, are you ready for the ninja academy tomorrow?" Kushina asked trying to make conversation. Naruto looked at her blankly for a moment before writing something down as his left eyebrow twitched upwards. Letting Kushina know her question annoyed Naruto on some level.

'I do not wish to go.' Naruto wrote as his true meaning escaped Kushina. He was forced to be a ninja if he wanted to remain with his mother. The clan heirs of a ninja clan were required to become ninja and strengthen their clan's ties with the village. That and if he did not he would not be able to become Hokage. While Naruto would keep his reasons for wanting the position in his deepest thoughts he still wanted it.

_Kushina Imagination_

_"Mommy, I don't want to go anywhere without you." The imagination Naruto said in a tearful voice as the air around him was all blue and cloudy. This Naruto had a sad pout on his face._

_"Mom, will you hold my hand on the way?" The second Naruto imagination said as he held out his head._

_Kushina Imagination End._

Kushina was broken out of her thoughts as she felt her wrist snap. She had unknowingly tried to hold onto Naruto's hand when she was imagining him asking her to hold it, and he reacted by tapping on her arm and breaking her wrist with his supernatural strength.

"Son of a BITCH that hurts Dattebane!" Kushina yelled as she rolled around on the floor of a few minutes holding on to her arm. She was only slightly used to it, since it happened often when somebody invaded Naruto's personal space without his approval. No one was immune from this fact, and that sadly meant he would snap her bones as well. Her bones healed a few minutes later and she saw that Naruto had left another note on the table.

'Send a request pervert - V.N. Bodyguard will be helpful in future.' The note Naruto had left said as Kushina sweat dropped. Though it made sense she was useless in a fight during the day, or risk shrinking up like a prune. She was dead so her body was unable to make chakra anymore, so she was limited to Taijutsu and that would only work during the night. She looked out the window and saw the sun shining brightly, and grabbed her umbrella and the address of the village that would help her son.

"Is it sad that my own son thinks I'm a pervert?" Kushina asked as she gazed at the sky. Sure she fantasized about Naruto calling her mom, mommy, or at least mother and had him being super affectionate with her to an unhealthy level, but that did not make her a pervert... Okay... she was a pervert with a son-fetish. Not totally her fault since most zombies of the opposite gender had attractions to Nercomancers. She would never cross that line between weird affection and sexual love though... Never.

**{With Naruto}**

Naruto walked through the village as he headed towards the Hyuga clan compound to do his daily practice of his powers. The Hyuga clan had been very willing to allow Naruto to enter their clan compounds and use his powers. Naruto prefered that they not call his Fate-sama though, but whatever floats their boat and let him practice. Naruto kept walking for a few minutes as every villager avoided him. The fear they held for the fact he held their lifes in his hands at all times kept them away, and they kept their children away as well in fear that they would annoy Naruto and get him to kill them. Naruto would never do that, but they did not know that.

Naruto arrived at the Hyuga compound in record time as he walked right up to the guards and they stiffened and opened the gates. They rung a bell to let the clan know that Naruto was hear and that they should fear the use of their Byakugan. To gaze upon the power of their divine being was a crime... and they might go blind.

Naruto saw Hiashi Hyuga coming up with his two daughters and nephew. Six year old Hinata Hyuga, one year old Hanabi Hyuga in his arms, and eight year old Negi Hyuga scowling as they bowed to him.

"Fate-sama, a pleasure for you to come by. Who would you like practice on now?" Hiashi asked with a small smile. Every time Naruto came over he would allow them to ask a single favor that was not against his morals, as long as he was not denied access to people to practice on.

Naruto looked around and saw many Hyugas in the area, but the only one that caught his attention was the one in Hiashi's arms. Hanabi Hyuga, the youngest infant daughter. Naruto looked and pointed at Hanabi, and Hiashi looked happy. Their god had chosen his own daughter to pratcice on.

"Then the favor I ask of you is to bring my wife back from the dead, she had died yesterday from a heart attack." Hiashi said neutrally. Naruto knew who his wife was, she had made him cookies every time he came over and was a kind woman that looked like a long haired older version on her oldest daughter Hinata. Naruto nodded to the man and motioned for her body to be brought to him. He had it clear to the Hyuga family long ago that he would revive anyone they asked a single time, no third chances at life.

They all went to the newly built sound proof room in the Hyuga home, where her body was. This was the room he practiced in, and he always wiped the memory of everyone that heard his voice directly after hearing it.

"Here she is." Hiashi said as he took the children out of the room and watched what happened through a missor. Naruto looked at the dead woman with an apathetic look, but his real emotion was sadness. Bringing people from the dead was as easy for him as breathing.

"Live." Naruto said as he was hit with both a headache and heart pain. When Naruto brought the dead back to life he was forced to feel both the pain they felt when they died, and pain from using his power. He coughed up some blood onto the floor, and his face twisted in pain. He was literally feeling the pain of death.

Hirumi opened her eyes and unlike his mother, who was a zombie, she was a living breathing human. Naruto quickly erased whatever memory she had of both the afterlife and his voice. Humans were not suppose to know what the afterlife was like until they died, and stayed dead. Hirumi slowly rose from her laying position and saw Naruto.

"So I died and you brought me back huh?" Hirumi asked, not expecting and answer. Naruto looked away from her and she giggled with a kind smile. She was one of the few people that understood what emotions Naruto was feeling at the moment. When he was embarrassed he would look away from people. He did not blush, but he could not look people in the eyes when he was.

'Leave me to train.' Naruto wrote as the kind woman left the room, and Hiashi came in with his youngest daughter and placed her on the ground. The young infant who just learned how to crawl wandered all over the room as her father left the room again.

"Sit." Naruto commanded as he felt minor pain. Hanabi stopped crawling and sat on the floor with a confused gurgle. Naruto waited for the small pain to subside before he thought about what he was going to say next. "Age." Naruto ordered as the one year old started to grow older and older with each second, and in minutes she went from a baby to a seventeen year old nude woman. Her clothes had ripped off during the order. Her new body had developed into what many would call a bombshell. She had the perfect proportions in the hip and waist area, though she was slightly smaller in the breast area. The pain Naruto felt from this was about the same as the sit command, so he was not to affected by it.

The Hyuga family were shocked by the fact that Hanabi had turned into a teenager, but were impressed. That kind of display would further show of how he was the God of Fate to them. Neji scowled at the display, and festered about how Naruto did not save his own father from being sent to Kumo as a sacrifice.

It was against Naruto's morals to bring people back that choose to die, or died happily.

"Grow cat parts." Naruto said as he felt a small tingling in his head. Hanabi squirmed as she grew brown cat ears and a cat tail from her body that moved and twitched. "Say Nya after every sentance you speak for the rest of your life." Naruto said with a small smile. He barely felt anything from the easy change.

"Nya." Hanabi said as Naruto showed a small smile. Hanabi had her hands in a pawing fashion.

"De-Age." Naruto said as he felt a painful cramp in his back this time as she became younger and younger until she was her proper age, but her cat features were there to stay until Naruto decided to remove them... if he decided to remove them. Naruto looked at the window and nodded his head. Telling them he was done now. The mother of Hanabi ruhsed into the room and hugged her daughter close to her while mumbling about how cute she was.

Naruto left the room and went to the next stop on his list of places he wanted to go today. He thought about it while walking and he figured that he would sit in front of that tea shop for awhile until his mother came looking for him. It was nearly night time now, and she was going to be looking for him at some point. Once Naruto got to the store he sat down and started his favorite hobby of people watching. He loved to watch the daily lives of normal humans, how they showed emotion and talked to each other. It was times like this that Naruto wished he could control his power, either that or he could find another Necromancer to talk to since they would be immune to each others powers. Then at least he would have another monster like himself to be with.

Naruto's eyes caught the woman that held over forty souls in her body coming towards him. They eyed each other for a moment before she sat down next to him.

"Hello Necromancer. You need to keep your pets on a leash, the next one might not die as painlessly as this one did." The girl taunted as Naruto looked her over and turned away. She was not worth his time, and would not be for a good long while. She seemed to be annoyed with this and her eyes changed red and she used her new ability she gained from killing Cerberus. Naruto twitched before he ignored the fear inducing ability she stole. "Don't ignore me Necromancer." The girl said as she attempted to touch his arm. Naruto smacked her hand away on reflex and her wrist snapped.

'Do not touch me.' Naruto wrote in his notepad and showed it to her as her regeneration healed her.

"You have some bite to you Necromancer, how... exciting. I'm Kyoko, and you are going to be granting me my greatest desire." The blonde, red eyed girl named Kyoko said as she reached for the sword she was carrying on her back. It was not strange for people to carry around sword in ninja villages, but not one that seemed to exude magical power. A pale hand reached out and gripped her hand in a vice grip that, and the creaking of her wrist could be heard.

'Your late.' Naruto wrote as the figure was revealed to be his own mother. Kyoko grimaced at this outcome, and knew she was not ready to defeat someone of Kushina's level. At least not without having at least eighty souls in her body.

"Sorry Naruto-chan, but you are nearly impossible to find." Kushina said softly before she glared hard at Kyoko. The girl knew it would be best to try and make her escape, but would not leave without giving them something to think about.

"Hehehe, looks like you are more of a _monster_ than I even thought if you would turn your own mother into such a disgusting creature. _Monsters_ like you need to be put down so that the rest of us _mortals_ can live in peace without the threat of death hanging over us." Kyoko said, knowing how necromancers reacted to being called monster. They had powers that made them beings so strong that nobody could beat them in a fair fight, and even reality would reshape itself to their very wishes. In her younger years she read books on how most Necromancers killed themselves, and their power would transfer to a newborn that would become the next Necromancer. The universe was only ever able to hold two Necromancers at once, and when one died another would be born to take their place. This was a rare event because they would only die when they were killed, since they had eternal youth. That and they could kill their enemies with a single word if they so wished.

The powers of a Necromancer was not genetic either so they could not be passed on to their children... not that many many actually had children since they stopped growing when they were about fifteen. They stopped aging the moment they were capable of inpregnating woman, or getting pregnant in the girls cause. Though nobody ever married a Necromancer before due to the fear they held. Necromancers have only ever found exceptance from the being they either create, or their gender opposite Necromancer.

Necromancers nearly always had a fear of their own powers for these reasons, and would be even more affected by being called a monster than any other beings. Naruto was tearing up as he glared at her, his anger was starting to cause the earth to shake. People all over Konoha panicked as building started to crack from Naruto's anger. Konoha was lucky that Naruto was only seven, and that he was wearing armor that restrained over 95 percent of his true power.

Kushina punched Kyoko across the face, sending her crashing into a nearby building, before she went to her son and hugged gim in an attempt to help him control his emotions. Naruto may have great control right now, but he was still a kid and he was HER kid and she always had issues with the very same problem.

"It's okay Naruto, you aren't a monster. Just a very strong and handsome young boy." Kushina said in a motherly voice that helped to calm Naruto down. Her cool body calmed his nerves but then he noticed she was to close and gave her a look. Kushina let go of him quickly at seeing his barely twitching right eye.

'The next time I see you Kyoko, you are going to regret calling me a monster. Only I can call myself a monster and get away with it.' Naruto thought before he realized what he was thinking and cut that line of thought out. He was not going to be petty about a trivial insult from some weird girl with a false form of eternal youth. She was not worth the effort it took to get angry.

Naruto looked at his mother walking next to him and thought about how she seemed to always know how to calm him down.

"So where did you go all day Naruto-chan?" Kushina asked curiously. She had always wondered where he vanished to for hours at a time. Naruto looked at her for a second as he felt the urge to laugh at how she always asked that question.

'Using my powers on a kitty.' Naruto wrote as Kushina looked confused as to why he would use his powers on a cat.

"You sure are funny Naruto-chan." Kushina said as Naruto kicked her in the shin and pouted at her... well his cheeks puffed out a little more than usual.

_Kushina Imagination_

_"Mommy, I am not funny! I'm your awesome son." The fake Naruto said in a squeeky voice._

_"No cuddles for you tonight momma! Unless you are a good momma dattebayo!" The next fake Naruto said with a blushing face._

_Kushina Imagination End_

"Noooo! Momma wants her cuddles!" Kushina as she attempted to wrap Naruto in a back breaking hug.

*Snap*

"My arms!" Kushina yelled as her arms bent the wrong direction at ninety degree angles, she ran around in circles for a few minutes and Naruto started to shake from repressed laughter. Kushina secretly smiled at this and kept her act up, the broken arms did not really bother her because Naruto was only doing it out of self preservation instinct when anyone got to close randomly.

Some mothers would give their lifes to keep their children safe. Kushina could not really do that again, so breaking her body over and over to keep Naruto happy was a nice alternative to that. The fact she only barely felt the break this time was a good thing.

A mothers love for her child was the purest thing in the world.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto will NOT use his powers to fix every problem he has, seeing as if he words something wrong things would get crazy. Please do not just ask me to put someone in the harem without giving me VALID reason that do not include the fact they are hot. Next chapter is the start of the academy, followed by another time skip to graduation.**

**Please leave me lots of nice long reviews, but no flames please.**

[Omake] Land of the Dead - Play **Land of the Dead by Voltaire**

"A Minotaurs my bulter, a Cyclops my valet." Naruto sang in a deep voice as a Minotaur gave him a glass of wine and a Cyclops led him to a chariot being pulled by a centaur. "A Centaur draws my chariot that takes me down the way." Naruto sang as he rode on a flame covered road covered with bones.

"Through a river made of FIRE to a street that's paved with bones. I got a dozen zombie skeletons to walk me to my throne." Naruto sang as he was carried to his throne by a dozen zombies. Naruto sat on the throne and drank his wine. "In the Land of the Dead. Heck boy, ain't it grand?" Naruto looked out a nearby window and smirked over the underworld. On his hand was his usual armor, but with a jet black, blood covered glove.

"I'm the Overlord of the Underworld, Cause I hold Horror's Hand. In the Land of the Dead, I'm Darkside royalty, I'm far renownd in the underground and you can't take that from me." Naruto sang before he stood up and the shadow of a three headed dog appeared behind him.

**Skipping the Whoa! Part**

"Cerberus my lap dog is loyal as can be, My bed is made of skulls; I'm in the life of luxury. I've got a dragon's blood jacuzzi; the gorgons think it's cool. And a seven headed Hydra livin' in my swimmin' pool." Naruto sang as his bed appeared under him and he layed back, only for it to shift into a blood fillied jacuzzi with three snake haired woman. Seven reptilian heads came from the blood and ate the gorgons. Naruto got out and his clothes changed back to normal.

"In the Land of the Dead, Heck Boy, ain't it grand? I'm the Overlord of the Underworld Cause I hold Horror's Hand. In the Land of the Dead, I'm Darkside Royalty. I'm far renowned in the underground and you can't take that from me." Naruto said before he sat back down on his throne. "No you can't take that from me."

Suddenly Naruto's eyes shot open as he awoke from the weird dream he was having with him singing in some other guys voice.

[Omake End]


	3. Chapter 3 School, and a massacure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or 'This is a Zombie'**

**At the end of this month I will be making a schedule for my updates, and until then I will stick with this story until it has a certain number of chapter. I will decide the order by how many reviews a story has, but I will be taking a few days away from writing for personal reasons.**

**Story Start. (Slightly Shorter Chapter, I am getting busy)**

"Are you ready for your first day of school Naruto-chan?" Kushina asked her only son with a smile. She was very excited that her son would follow in the family business, even if he was somewhat reluctant to be a ninja. She hoped that he would achieve a color based nickname like her and his father did. She was the Red Hot Habanero, her husband was the Yellow Flash, so he was going to be something with orange or silver from either his clothes under his armor, or the fact he wore silver armor and had silvery white hair.

Naruto looked at her with what she thought was a sarcastic look.

'Yes I am ready. I do not like this though.' Naruto wrote as he got out his bento box and prepared to leave. It was one of the hottest days in the year, and Kushina would need to stay inside all day until night came. She felt regret that she would not be able to walk him to his first day of school. The again he was not going to be in a very good mood so perhap this was for the best that she not go with him today.

"I know you don't want to kill people, but this is for the best." Kushina lectured gently as Naruto turned his head and rushed out of the door. Only for his head to get stuck in something very soft and squishy.

'Boobs.' Naruto thought neutrally as he backed up a few steps and saw a green eyed girl with a very large chest and black hair being held back in a ponytail. She had on black anbu style pants that hugged her waist well, and a purple string tank top that exposed much of her amble cleavage. Kushina looked jealously at the chest for a few seconds. She was only a C-Cup, and this girl that looked sixteen was much larger than her.

Naruto noticed that she had fangs when the girl took a deep breath getting readu to introduce herself. She got down on one knee in the position most knew an anbu took in front of the Hokage.

"Hello Hellscythe-sama, my name is Seraphim a Vampire Ninja from the Village Hidden under the Tea Leaves. I was sent by my Village to be your servant and bodyguard from this day forth until one of us dies in exchange for you granting my village a boon." Seraphim said in an old fashioned way of speaking.

'In public my last name is Uzumaki.' Naruto wrote as Seraphim nodded. She would be sure to remember that when addressing him in the future. Her gaze fell upon Kushina and she scowled. She was aware of the presence of a zombie with the Necromancer she was going to be serving.

"I was not aware that you had a pet dung beetle Hellscythe-sama." Seraphim noted as Kushina gripped her fist in annoyance. She would normally not put up with this from anyone, but she did not want to hurt this girl in front of her son.

'My mother is not a dung beetle, she is a pervert.' Naruto wrote truthfully, not realizing the consequences of his written words as Kushina slumped to the ground in defeat and Seraphim sent Kushina a disgusted look. The only thing she hated more than rule breaker were perverted zombies... Actually she hated most zombies anyway.

'She is a pervert... she is a pervert... she is a pervert.' Kushina thought the sentence over and over as she sank into an even deeper depression. She curled into a ball in the corner of the room and let a dark cloud of angst cover her form.

'Seraphim, you obey me now right?' Naruto asked through his notepad as he tilted his head to the left.

"Yes Hellscythe-sama, any order you give me will be followed with my most sincere efforts." Seraphim answered as Naruto nodded and started walking on his way to the academy. He knew this village like the back of his armor. The eternally young Vampire Ninja followed after him and maintained a distance of three feet away from Naruto. While they were walking Naruto was writing down a list of rules that Seraphim would have to follow in the house, and once he was done he ripped it off the pad and gave it to her.

'Here are the rules you need to follow. One, no fighting in the house... period. Two, don't eat my ramen. Finally, never let me see you killing without reason.' The note said as Seraphim gave a small bow of acceptance. The rules were not that hard to follow.

"I know a quicker way to go around if you do not mind me touching you Hellscythe-sama." Seraphim stated as Naruto looked at her and wrote something down.

'Call me Naruto, and you may touch me. I do not mind at the moment.' The note said as Seraphim looked pleased with herself on some level. Seraphim gently put her hand on his shoulder, and they vanished in a swirl of leaves in the shape of a mini tornado that started to go in the direction of the academy. Once it touched the ground the tornado disappeared and Naruto lost his balance and his face landed in his servants breasts again. She helped him regain his balance from the technique she used, not minding that his head was between her assets.

"We are here Naruto-sama, do you wish for me to come in with you or shall I remain hidden?" Seraphim asked as Naruto looked at her and shrugged. He did not care either way, as long as she was still able to serve her purpose she was free to do so in any way she wanted.

'Do as you wish.' Naruto wrote as he walked into the building with her following him. Once Naruto was in he went towards the room number he was given when he was enrolled. Naruto opened the door and saw that class had already started.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" A pinapple haired man with a scar on his nose asked at seeing the armored kid. He almost scoffed at the armor that barely really covered anything. Naruto nodded and went to an empty desk by the only person he knew. Hinata blushed at naruto sitting next to her, but knew he meant nothing about it. "Would you please be so kind as to introduce yourself to the class... and your friend as well please?" The man with the nametag that read Iruka asked nicely. Naruto looked at the man and turned his head towards the window.

"Naruto-sama is unable to talk so I, his servant, Seraphim will suffice as his mouth for the duration of his time in this class of lowly monkeys." Seraphim said as Iruka raised an eyebrow at her way of speaking. Now it occurred to him the warning all the teachers were given about Naruto. They were not suppose to try and make him talk, though his partner Mizuki silently glared at Naruto. Like quite a few people, he believed that Naruto was a freak that should be put down.

"Well then, as you will have all notice there are test sheets in front of each of you. Those are going to be used to see what grade you will all be placed in. This is the first of a series of tests taht you will do to decide what course you will be placed in. Please begin your tests." Iruka said as everyone started to look at the paper and confused looks appeared all around. Naruto was currently randomly filling in circles, not really caring what grade he made on the test. In two minutes he finished the test and placed it upside down on the table.

Iruka looked annoyed that a student went and made fun of the test and picked it up to grade it early to show that he would regret his choice. Only to see that EVERY answer was correct. His jaw dropped at the incredible luck Naruto had. Not knowing that Seraphim was giving him a weary look.

It took about an hour for the rest of the students to finish, and Iruka decided that it was going to be a better time for the Ninjtsu portion of the test.

"Now, anybody that knows any ninjutsu raise your hands please?" Iruka asked as Naruto and a boy named Sasuke Uchiha raised their hands. Sasuke smirked at how he was the only person that knew a jutsu, before he noticed Naruto with his hand raised. "Then would you all please come with me outside and we can show off your techniques." Iruka said as they all got up and headed to the sparring grounds. Sasuke tried to take the lead by getting there first, but it did not matter to Naruto since he prefered to take things at a slow pace. Once they had gotten to the grounds Iruka motioned for them to use their techniques, and Sasuke walked up first and slowly did the handsigns for the only jutsu he knew.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he blew a basketball sized fireball three feet in front of his face. He smirked as the girls looked at him with hearts in their eyes. "Beat that freak." Sasuke taunted as Naruto narrowed his eyes, and stopped Seraphim from bisecting him with a wave of his hand.

"Would you please go next Naruto-san?" Iruka asked as Naruto walked forward and pulled out his pen. It glowed and transformed into his Necromancer scythe, the tool that a Necromancer used for battle. It was a pure red and had four mini blades on the opposite side of the large blade, that had a small hole in it, on a curve on top of a zigzag pattern in the handle. The large blade curved in a way that made it look wicked, and it was a pure dark red color. On the bottom of the scythe was three golden squares and a spear blade in gold as well. This was a scythe that was made for the purpose of being the ultimate weapong for any Necromancer.

Naruto decided that he was going to allow these humans a glance at one of the powers he had that did not cause him pain. Naruto started to twirl his scythe slowly at first, and then he kept getting faster and faster until the blade was invisible to the naked eyes. Then it happened, the blade erupted in black flames and Naruto stopped spinning the weapon. The flames flowed on the blade of the weapon with wild abandon. Naruto was not at the level he could make his attack without spinning the blade for awhile. On the ground around Naruto words were carved into the ground and glowed an creepy red that shifted colors like embers of a flame.

'Deathly Flaming Wave.' The ground read as Naruto waved his weapon in front of him and sent the black fire off the blade, but unlike any other fire this one did not burn. All the grass and trees around the area he sent the blast withered and died from the exposure to the fire. Soon everything within twenty square feet of Naruto had withered and died, and Naruto looked at his scythe and turned it into a pen again. The attack was far from perfect, and it only affected things that either did not have souls or were reanimated corpses. He had turned many birds into zombies to test this on. To normal humans this would cause third degree burns and steal five years from their natural life span.

This was the only special attack with his scythe other than the usual energy slash.

Jaws dropped at the effect of his attack as Sasuke steamed at being outdone by who he classified as a freak. Seraphim had a surprised look at the power even young Necromancers were capable of using. Even at seven years old Naruto had the power needed to end the world if he wanted. Seraphim went forward to complement Naruto on his attack, and she was the only one that saw his wobble a little before balancing.

"You did a great job Naruto-sama." She said as the Naruto fan club started to form behind the scenes. Naruto got his pen and notepad back out and wrote down what he was thinking.

'Thank you. It was incomplete though.' Naruto wrote before turning the page. 'It was originally suppose to be a melee attack that stayed on the blade.' Naruto finished as he went to sit on the grass.

"It was still very impressive." Seraphim said with another bow.

"The next portion of the test will be a Taijutsu sparing tournament to see where you all stand." Iruka said as people started to chat excitedly. The girls were agruing about who would win the boys side, while Naruto looked at Seraphim and she saw that was annoyed.

"Would you like some tea to calm yourself?" Seraphim asked as she pulled a tea cup... from her bosom, and tea leaves started to gather in the cup. A few minutes later their was a full cup of delicious tea, and it was Naruto's turn to fight. His first opponent was a wild looking boy named Kiba Inuzuka.

"Heh, so I get the freak as my first victory." Kiba taunted, but other than the narrowing of his eyes, Naruto ignored him and sipped his tea. Kiba glared at Naruto, but Naruto was unaffected by the meager glare.

"Start!" Mizuki said this time with a sly grin at the thought of Naruto getting hurt. Kiba ran at Naruto and threw a sloppy punch.

*Snap*

That was caught by one of Naruto's hands, and he had his wrist snapped. He fainted from the sheer pain and shock he felt, and couple that with the fact that Naruto made sure to make it extremely humilating by drinking his tea and nobody wanted to fight him now. That and he had lost all his fangirls with that little show of cruelty... or mercy since anything else would have put him in to much pain.

"Winner by knock out Naruto Uzumaki... Can we get a stretcher please?" Iruka said from the sidelines as Mizuki cursed silently. This was how the matched went for awhile before it was the last match of the school day, and it was now that one of Sasuke's fangirls decided to speak up.

"Iruka-sensei! Naruto is wearing armor. That has to be cheating." A pink haired girl with her bangs in her face said quietly.

"She is right. Naruto-san, you need to remove your armor or you will be disqualified." Mizuki said as Naruto ignored them. Taking of his armor here would kill everyone that was not a necromancer in a one hundred meter radius from the sheer amount of power he kept held back at his age. It would be much larger but thankfully he had some control over his power.

"Naruto-sama can not remove his armor, it serves the purpose of holding back most of his power. He would kill you all with just a meager glance if he removed it. That and as a ninja you should learn to fight better prepared opponents anyway." Seraphim stated as she started to give Naruto a mini shoulder rub.

"That would be a problem, so I guess we will be cancelling the sparring from this point on when it comes to Naruto-san. I have everything I needed anyway to see where you will all be placed. School is over for the day, please be sure to go home safely now. The serial killer has yet to be found." Iruka said warningly as Naruto got up and left. He sensed the aura of death hitting the WHOLE Uchiha clan grounds and he had to find out what was happening.

"Where are we going Naruto-sama?" Seraphim asked, seeing as she only knew a little about the village. Naruto looked at her before he kept going, not answering her as they snuck into the Uchiha clan compound.

'Kyoko, this is your work.' Naruto thought as they walked upon the corpses of every dead Uchiha. None were spared from the assualt, not men, women, or children were left alive from the massacure as Naruto felt more dying at a quick rate. He could feel another two people killing others though. One man was killing them quickly, while the other stayed in one spot, the last was stealing the souls of the freshly killed people.

Naruto saw that the bodies of these people also had their eyes ripped out. Seraphim looked at the bodies with a calculating look.

'These were very clean kills... Naruto-sama is angry.' Seraphim thought as she noticed the small amount of killer intent he leaked. He shook his head a few times and went towards the only living people he could find, but chuckling stopped him. In front of them was Kyoko, and Naruto could feel that she had over sixty souls in her body now.

'Go get Kushina Seraphim. NOW!' Naruto wrote as Seraphim looked at him for a second before she nodded and left. Naruto turned his gaze to Kyoko when Seraphim was totally gone and opened his mouth.

"Heh, your death affliction holds no power over me! Heheheheheh." She laughed sadistically before she stopped when she heard what he was going to say.

"Extreme pain." Naruto said as he gave her the punishment he thought was best. Both of them collapsed to the ground as they felt horrible pain. Kyoko literally was stabbing herself to try and get rid of the pain, but no matter what she did or how many times she killed herself the pain nver left. Soon with every time she killed herself her soul count went down by one, and the pain Naruto felt increased a little each time.

"Punishment end." Naruto grunted out once she only had a single soul left. He may not have been able to use death affliction when he had his armor on, but he could make her continue to kill herself. Naruto felt his own pain start to fade before he passed out and Kyoko escaped in fear. He had never been through as much pain as just then.

[Next Day]

Naruto started to wake up as he felt something press into his face. Shifting his eyes he saw that Seraphim was sleeping in the same bed as him, he closed his eyes and decided to deal with this later... Ok it was later now. Naruto started moving around like crazy in an attempt to wake her up and thankfully it worked.

"I am sorry, I fell asleep last night when I was watching you. I accept any punishment you give me." Seraphim said seriously, only for her to notice Naruto had walked out of the room at some point when she was bowing to him. He really had trouble staying in one spot. Naruto had decided this time that he was hungry and wanted to go get something to eat, so he walked into the kitchen and saw Kushina making something to eat. Next to a glass of water were two pain pills for the headache he was starting to get from overusing his powers yesterday. His young body could hold an infinite amount of power, but it could not use that amount yet when he was wearing armor that held back over 95 percent of it.

"That was a stupid thing you did last night Naruto, and you are lucky she ran away instead of killing you when you were passed out. If the Vampire had not come and gotten me you would have been at the mercy of anyone that was passing by. What do you have to write for yourself?" Kushina lectured before she noticed that he already had a note for her.

'I am sorry, but I had to rescue at least some of the good souls.' The note said as Kushina went off into her own little world.

_Kushina Imagination_

_"Mommy. I'm sowwy for wowying you, but I wanted to bwe a hewo just like you." The fake Naruto said with a cute sad look as tears gathered at the corners of his eyes._

_"Momma, I am afraid of going off alone. Can you please never leave my side again?"The second Naruto asked in a different cute voice._

_Kushina Imagination End_

"Oh of course I will never leave your side Naruto-chan!" Kushina yelled as she wrapped him up in a hug.

*Snap*

"Gurk!" Kushina groaned as her head was on backwards and she fell to the ground and hit her face and her head snapped again. She looked at Naruto with a pleading look and saw him pointing a Seraphim who had joined them.

"Filthy perverted worm preying on Naruto-sama in his weakened state." Seraphim stated as Kushina stood up healed, and smashed her forehead into Seraphim's head. The two glared lightning at each other as Naruto watched them with a small smile that went unnoticed.

He really liked his life just the way it was.

**Chapter End.**

**I have a reason for what was in this chapter, and Naruto will rarely use his powers in a fight. He was punishing her for killing so many innocent people. That and he tricked her into bringing her soul count down to one. He played it smart instead of power.**

**Please leave me lots and lots of nice long reviews, but no flames please.**


	4. Chapter 4 Passing the Class - NOTICE

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Is This a Zombie?'**

**Story Start. (Chapter is short, but please read the Important Notice on the bottom. It is something that is very important.)**

It had been five years since Naruto had last seen Kyoko during the massacare of the Uchiha clan that had been commited by the combined efforts of Itachi Uchiha, an unknown man, and the soul stealer Kyoko. Naruto had a feeling that she had waited until she saw people there dying before she took part, and he felt that the other two people did not know about Kyoko being there. Another thing of note was that Sasuke had been bugging him to bring his family back from the dead, but Naruto gave him the same piece of paper each time... literally he reused the paper each time. On a side note he had grown taller in the five years, but besides the fact he now had his hair to the middle of his back in a ponytail and he had cut his long bangs to their usual semi-long length, he had not had any major changes. He still wore the same clothes and his armor design never changed at all. He now looked like a very powerful twelve year old, even if his appearance was more petite than other men's looks. Though that was more of a Necromancer thing, since they were made to be the most beautiful people in his world. That sadly meant that Naruto looked a little girly from behind, and his long ponytail did not help. Though he did not really care since he was going to keep it long... It was straight when it was long and he hated his hair when it was so spiky.

It was not like people were stupid enough to make a crack about his appearance under the threat of having something broken. He was somewhat annoyed that he had gained a fanclub from some of the older women in the village, and had been asked many times for him to make peoples wishes come true. It was annoying, and he was grateful that he had his pet Cat-Girl Hanabi to cheer him up when he took a trip to the Hyuga clan compound. Hanabi was now considered the priestess of the Hyuga clan because of her close connection to him. They had taken to dressing her up in shrine maiden clothes.

Some things though had not improved at all, and could even be classified as worse. Seras (Seraphim) and his mother Kushina's relationship had gone from insults to trying to out do the other in everything. He usually ignored them when they got into one of their spats, and those would usually end with one of the knocked out and the other serving him tea with a black eye.

His position as the top of the class had not changed at all, and he had been offered the chance to graduate early multiple times even though he never really used ninjutsu. Naruto was going to take his time at the academy and not be forced to serve the country to early. Though it was the final day of ninja academy anyway.

"Perverted Piece of Burnable Trash." Seras stated as she walked down with a packet of blood in her hand, and sat down at the table next to Naruto. Kushina ignored her for the most part as she continued to cook for Naruto since he was REALLY bad at cooking, and Seras made food that could kill the people that ate it. It was even able to burn holes through stuff.

"Blood Sucking Reject." Kushina greeted back as she noticed Naruto writing something on a piece of paper and hold it up.

'The sky is cloudy. You may hold my hand to class today.' Naruto wrote in a moment of kindness, since this would be the last day that he would be classified as a civilian and she had always worked so hard for him. Kushina gushed at the gesture and went into her own little world as she gained a pink flowery aura and giggled with her eyes closed.

_Kushina's Imagination_

_"Mom could you please hold my hand to school today, I would be so sad without you with me." This Naruto said in what she thought his voice would be like. She had yet to hear his voice, or if she had he had erased her memory of it._

_"Mother, please show me the joys of being a ninja." Another Naruto said with a huge blush spreading across his face as his eyes avoided hers. This ones voice was different._

_Kushina's Imagination End_

*Shink Shink*

"Ahhhhhh!" Kushina shouted as she covered her face in pain as blood seeped from her hands. Seras arm was extended from the leaf shuriken she had just thrown into Kushina's eyes when she noticed her face turn lewd.

"Lewd Maggot." Seras said as Naruto looked at the rolling around form of his mother and smelled the food burning. Naruto looked between his mother and the food, then there was a large rumble heard in the room as they all looked at Naruto's stomach. Then they both rushed and worked TOGETHER as they finished the meal. A hungry Naruto was not a nice Naruto.

The last time Naruto went hungry for more than five minutes people in the village randomly started having heart attacks from the fact Naruto was annoyed, and his annoyance subconciously changed their fates to death. Thankfully they were able to finish in enough time for his hunger to be sated. Not long after naruto held out his hand to his mother a,d she smiled before taking it.

'Don't get used to this.' Naruto wrote with one hand as Kushina sighed sadly. Naruto still did not allow himself to bond with others very much, and always tried to keep otehrs at arms length.

"I won't, but it would be nice if you were a bit more... Arg!" Kushina yelped out as her hand was being crushed by Naruto's increasing grip. Naruto was not a big fan of complaining it would seem. Seras smirked from her position at the pained look on Kushina's face. 'Stll worth it.' Kushina thought to herself. In all his life Naruto had only held her hand three times. The first was when he was learning to walk, the second was when he had his first nightmare he held her hand the whole next day, and this was the third.

The trip was short, but sweet for Kushina as she enjoyed the walk she took with Naruto to his last day at the academy.

"Come Naruto-sama, let us show the lowly humans how much better you are than them." Seras stated as they got to the building, and Kushina pulled a fast one and gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead and ran to avoid the leaf shuriken thrown at her face.

"Missed me bitch!" Kushina yelled before she tripped and got two in each ass cheek. "Gaaahh!" Kushina screamed as Naruto was shaking from repressed laughter, and Seras smirked. The day actually went by quickly as Naruto ignored most of the day and just skipped to the end of it in his mind. It was all so easy anyway.

"Naruto Uzumaki, please step forward and perform the clone jutsu and you pass." Mizuki started since he knew Naruto never bothered to learn jutsu, but allas it was not meant to be when Iruka interupted him.

"Actually that is not needed. Naruto got the highest scores on all the other areas of the test, and has apllied to be exempt from this part of the test on the grounds he has to much energy to control. Congrats Naruto, you pass!" Iruka said as Mizuki seethed, but hid it with a friendly smile. Naruto attached the headband showing his status to his hip. Naruto waited a few minutes for his servant to bring him his tea as the rest of the students took their tests.

Once that was done and over with Naruto and the rest of the students listened to Iruka talk about something called the Will of Fire. Naruto really did not care about any of that, he just wanted this horrible day to be over. Becoming a ninja was not fun to him since people would be able to order him around.

"Hello Naruto-san, I was wondering if you accompany us for lunch today?" A voice said from next to him, and he looked only to see Kiba and Shino from his own class. Usually the only person who tries to talk to him was Sasuke when he was demanding something. It was well known that Naruto could bring the dead back to life as easily as snapping his fingers, and he just seemed to love pestering him about it.

'Why so late in the year?' Naruto wrote as Seras got into a slightly ready position to defend Naruto if needed. True he could defend himself with one word, but it would leave him open for attack right after.

"Well we may end up on a team together and I thought it best to get to know the lest known comrade. Kiba-san and Akamaru have their own reasons I am not aware of though so I do not speech for them." Shino said as Naruto nodded his head. The reasoning was sound, and he would like company anyway.

"Naruto-sama, I do not think this is a very good idea." Seras commented as Naruto wrote something down and showed it to her. She blushed crimson and fell silent. Though she did rip up the piece of paper into small bits.

"I just came here to ask you a question about a rumor I heard a few years back. Is it true that you can grant a person any wish they want as long as they give you something in return?" Kiba asked as his dog yipped at Naruto. The silver haired boy nodded his head and ate his lunch while Seras sucked on a blood packet.

"So say I wanted to become the strongest person in the world you could make it happen?" Kiba asked as once again Naruto nodded. "You could give my family an endless supply of meat?" Once again another nod. "You could make my mom a nicer person, or my sister stop teasing me." Another nod. "Absolutely anything?" Kiba asked as Naruto gave one last nod.

"Then can you please make Akamaru bigger than he is now?" Kiba asked with a blush as Akamaru yipped in agreement.

'Not unless you have something to pay me with.' Naruto wrote as Kiba nodded and thought about what would a fair trade be. Something Naruto would not have access to, and would be special. He eventually came up with nothing and gave up for the moment.

"If you are granting wishes would you be so kind as to give my insects the ability to resist fire and blunt force. It is a common concern my family has. I will of course give an Aburame ant farm as payment." Shino said as his sunglasses gained a glint to them.

'Acceptable, show me the insects you will for me to transform.' Naruto wrote down as bugs came out of Shino's sleeves and went towards Naruto. The air got thicker as Naruto's eyes and whisker marks glowed. Then the insects started to twitch and they all died... but they kept moving around.

Naruto had just made one thousand non-breeding zombie insects.

"If you do not mind my asking, what have you done to my insects Naruto-san?" Shino asked as he looked at the bugs with suspicion.

'I made them immortal. They will only ever die if I say so.' Naruto wrote as Shino dropped his lunch box in shock, while Kiba spat out his drink.

"YOU CAN MAKE PEOPLE IMMORTAL!" Kiba yelled before he was thrown to the ground by Seras. The damage was already done as word would spread by the end of the day that Naruto would grant eternal youth, and then words would spread to other villages from the spies.

"You garbage worm. How dare you shout Naruto-sama's abilities like that. Do you have a death wish, because if so I would gladly help you achieve death." Seras said before she felt a hand pull on her cape. She looked and saw Naruto shaking his head. Seras sighed but nodded. "You are lucky Naruto-sama is to kind to let me execute you." Seras stated as Shino looked the pale Kiba and made a comment.

"I knew your mouth would get you in trouble Kiba-san." Shino commented with what Naruto knew was a grin. Naruto himself barely showed emotion and could easily spot it on others. Naruto nodded to ther statement and for the next few hours the three young men bonded over the simplist of things. Naruto would never say it out loud... even if he could, but he had fun.

"Naruto-sama, you must be home soon or you will miss dinner." Seras said as she put her hand on his shoulder... hand... shoulder. Somewhere in Konoha Kushina scared the hell out of everyone that she crossed by screaming angrily at the top of her lungs at the unfairness of the world.

Naruto nodded to his servant and a tornado of leaves picked them up and carried them away to the next place they were going. When they landed Naruto and Seras were in front of the Uzumaki household, and were surprised when they saw anouther person at the door.

Naruto scooted behind Seras a little as he thought about ways to combat Kyoko. With Seras here he was not going to be able to use his voice, and he was not at Kyoko's level when it came to battle with his smaller reach. At the moment she had the advantage, and Naruto only had raw physical strength at his disposal, but not the same level of speed as strength.

"Oh chill Necromancer. I have calmed down from the last time we met. I am just here because I was kicked out of the Magical Girl Academy and have nowhere else to go." Kyoto said with an insane gleeful smile. Naruto thought about it a moment before shrugging, as long as she only stole the souls of enemies he did not care to much.

"Like Naruto-sama will let you in here." Seras stated before she was shocked by an evil aura and Kyoko's eyes turned red. Her grin turned evil as Kyoko stared her down to her very soul. Seras suddenly felt very small compared to her and shrank in on herself with a shudder.

"Shut it vampire." Kyoko said before they both were smacked in the heads by the blunt end of Naruto's scythe. They both went face first into the ground and made small craters while smoke drifted off their heads.

'Get along.' Naruto used the tip of his boot to write the message in the dirt. Naruto felt like sighing at how he only had a week before team assignments.

"Yes Naruto-sama." Seras said as she shot one last tiny glare at Kyoko. Kyoko rolled her eyes and nodded to Naruto.

"Your rules Necromancer." Kyoko stated simply as Naruto gave an approving look in her direction. The another thought struck him...

How was he going to explain this to his own mother... Oh well, not his problem right now. Right now his problem was finding something good to eat, and then getting a good few nights sleep. He had a busy day with the Hyuga's tommorw, and he was going to have to find a person with more knowledge of the underworld and how to get there, seeing as he was never told how before.

The life of a Necromancer is never an easy one.

**Chapter End**

**I found this out from a fellow FFnet author! In this is an important notice that will affect everyone on this site and many others.**

AJTREY got a message from a fellow writer, GameLover41592, and saw more notes and messages from even more, that SOPA (the Stop Online Piracy Act) is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the Internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices.

SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it is on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted', they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest forms of criminal offenses for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even visiting the website we all love, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all as Fanfiction will be attacked as well. A FanFiction writer can be carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Charmed, the list is endless.

You think I'm exaggerating? I promise you that if this bill passes, it will not be long, not long at all! Because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanfiction manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested for using sapphire blue or emerald green in the iris of one of their characters, like another author. This affects us all, and we cannot allow it to happen.

Petition Site : Expires Sep 21 2013

**Just because Naruto talked to Kiba and Shino does not mean they are on a team together, and I am not taking any team requests. They have already been choose,**

**Please Leave lotd of nice long reviews, but no flames. Also don't review about SOPA. I only put that here to elt you know, so you don't need to review to me about it please. I am currently doing research on the bill to see exactly what it applies to.**


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting the Jonin, and teams

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Is This a Zombie?'**

**I would have made this chapter longer, but I did not want to overdo my limits now since I have work early in the morning. But now I can tell you that I will mostly slow down updates on week days, while I will go normal speed on weekends.**

**Story Start.**

Naruto was drinking his tea that Seras was serving to him as he waited for the rest of the class to show up. Naruto sent a discreet glance to the well endowed chest next to him before slightly shaking his head and cursing his hormones. It did not help matters that if he wanted he could curse the whole world so that women would only be able to wear skimpy swimsuits. The curse of being an near all powerful being was the temptation to misuse your powers for trivial matters.

Seras smiled and stood behind Naruto as her vampiric cape was covering most of her body. The fact Naruto likes her tea was something that made her very happy, since he had forbidden her from using the kitchen ever again after she had melted through nine pots. The worst part was that she was making ramen. That day was the first time in a long while anyone had seen Naruto send a person the death glare. Literally birds and other small animals would die when he made that glare.

Don't ever ruin Ramen was the lesson everyone in the house had learned that day, and on a side note Kyoko the Soul Stealer had started living with them. Though the second Kushina saw her she started giving the Ex-Magical Garmet Girl a beating that reduced her back to a single life. Though the girl put up enough fight to cut off an arm, a leg, and Kushina's head once before she went down. Naruto had to admit he would lose to her in a physical battle without his armor.

Her best trait though was the power to use the powers of the people whose souls she stole. If she stole the should of a Hyuga she could use the Byakugan, the Uchiha soul would give her the Sharingan, no matter the bloodline she would be able to steal it if she got her hands on their soul. But she would lose that power is she lost the soul. She had a power that any ninja village would give their best ninja away for. Though unlike Naruto's powers hers could be passed down to her children if she had any.

Naruto put the tea and and sat up straighter than normal as he felt the presence of his greatest annoyance. Sasuke Uchiha had decided to show up early today it seems.

"Loser. Bring my clan back from the dead, and make the Uchiha clan Immortal while your at it." Sasuke demanded as he viewed Naruto as a machine to do the villages bidding. The Hyuga clan made requests all the time.

'Give me something of equal value.' Naruto wrote neutrally. He had no problem with bringing a few of them back from the dead, and he had already brought a few back to act as his personal spies in the other countries. That was not the issue. Naruto was young and slightly selfish about using his powers, so he would not do something unless he also stood to gain from it. He would be going through intense pain if he brought even a single one back to life. Bringing them all back might put him in a temporary coma from the pain alone.

"What do you even want in return?" Sasuke nearly yelled as he balled his fists and was about to grab Naruto before he felt Naruto's bodyguard give him a glare. He backed of slightly and Seras' glare waned. Naruto thought about it for a moment before writing something down on the paper.

'A Meteorite. Get me a Meteorite and you will get your clan back. I will never make them immortal though.' Naruto wrote as he picked the hardest item on his list of things he wanted. Naruto had a lot of things on that list. A Rubber Duck with rubber armor on that looks like his, a portal to Yokai Academy so he could avoid being a ninja and go to regular school without all the killing, and it went on and on getting harder or easier depending on what the person wanted him to do.

"Where the hell am I suppose to find one of those!?" Sasuke asked in a loud voice before he realized he lost his 'cool' and calmed down. Naruto looked at him uncaringly and wrote down a simple sentence.

'Not my problem. Leave me.' Naruto wrote as he turned his head away from the annoyance. Knowing that it would be nearly impossible for Sasuke to get his greedy little hands on a Meteorite. The only three currently known were in the Hidden Star, Hidden Cloud, and in the Hidden Waterfall village. None of them would give away national treasures to an Uchiha punk from another village. Even if he find one Naruto was just going to make sure the wish backfired by only bringing them back to life for a single day.

Sasuke tsk'd at Naruto and went to go sit in his own seat while wondering what the hell Naruto needed a Meteorite for anyway. Not many people knew that Necromancers had a limitation on their power that they could not cross over into other worlds without using a medium for a portal. They could look into other worlds easily with a crystal ball, and even see the future if they wanted, but they could not actually travel their without making a key. Naruto needed a meteorite to make that key so he could bring those he was close to to another world and start over without having to worry about all this ninja nonsense. A world where he would not have to take the lifes of others just because they were in the way of others.

Naruto knew that peace would never come to this world. A world of grudges and hatred, where killing and fighting was more normal than peace and love. It may sound sappy but Naruto would always pick the path of peace before going with the violent route. Naruto's second most loyal servant (The First being his Mother) placed some fresh tea in front of Naruto and he nodded his head in a show of thanks.

Some the rest of the crowd started filling into the room as they each took their seats. Naruto was now sitting with Hinata on his right side and Shino Aburame on his left. Kiba bounded up to Naruto and placed a Blood Red Gem on the desk in front of him, and Naruto noticed that he was covered in scratches and bruises.

"Mom said if I could beat my sister in a straight up fight I could have this as payment. Now please make Akamaru bigger." Kiba asked as politely as he could considering what clan he came from was known for being rude and wild. Naruto picked up the gem and examined it with a critical eye. This was worth a much bigger favor than what Kiba was asking for, so he would make Akamaru into the strongest Demon Dog he could think of. After all, Kiba had given him one of the ingredients he needed to make a dimension key.

Naruto pat the desk in front of him and nodded. Kiba took his dog partner off of his head and placed the excited puppy in front of the god-like teenager. Naruto's hand started to glow green and then turned a Sickly evil red and the power creeped towards Akamaru and entered his mouth. Everyone watched as the dog whined for a moment before it started to grow at an astonishing rate. Then the twisted part happened and the now huge dog grew two more heads and gained wild looks. By the end of the transformation every backed away from the dog other than Kiba who looked at his friend in awe.

Akamaru was now over Six feet in height easily and had powerful leg and torso muscles that trailed to strong neck and jaw muscles made for ripping things to shreds. The power to turn animals into demons was something Naruto could do without speaking, so he counted this as a minor favor.

"Wow buddy! You sure got huge!" Kiba said as he pat his triple headed dog on the middle head affectionately. He sent Naruto a thumps up for the favor done and Akamaru licked Naruto's face leaving Naruto with a extremely slobbery face and an eye twitch. Seras used a cloth she carried to wipe the slobber from her master's face.

"That what she said!" Some random student yelled before as he got a round of laughter at Kiba's expense. Naruto shook a little as he held back his own laughter, and his cheeks puffed out of little before he returned to normal by the time Iruka had entered the room with a sad look. Mizuki had been anounced a traitor a week back and killed for his crimes against the village. Turns out the idiot had tried to break into the Hokage tower and steal the scroll, but ran into the Hokage on the way out. The Third made very short work of the traitor and swiftly cut him down.

"Calm down everyone! Now, congratulations on passing the academy exam all of you, and I hope you all become great ninja in the future. Now the team will be..." Iruka started as everyone tuned him out unil their names were called.

"Team Seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga under Jonin Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said before they all felt a potent killing intent and the wood on the desks started to rot and grow old. The all turned their heads and saw and annoyed Naruto as an aura around him covered him in energy so black light could not penitrate it. Every person in the entire village was able to feel the annoyance of Naruto at his Jonin instructer.

Naruto did not like it when people were late for something, and when they were late for something that involved him he was even more annoyed by it. Naruto knew Kakashi as his father's last known living student and he would usually come over for Naruto's birthday... the next day. Naruto may not be a guy that holds a grudge very well but there were three people that Naruto really did not like. Hashirama Senju, the one that captured the Tailed Beasts and GAVE THEM AWAY like pets to every other nation to be sealed and controlled. That kind of inslavement was wrong to Naruto. The second person was Danzo Shimura, a man that was always trying to get his hands on Naruto and his power to cause enough war and make The Hidden Leaf the best village. The man was a war crazy fool. The last was Kakashi Hatake, his father's student that was so stuck in the past he was blinded to his view of the present... and he was always late for everything in the village.

Safe to say Kakashi jumped through the window a few moments later when he felt Naruto's anger from across the city. The last time he had pissed Naruto off Naruto turned him into Bunny and given him to a group of mentally unstable people to play with. He had hoped that he would never again piss Naruto off in case he had a worse punishment waiting for him.

Kakashi placed his hands on to of his students and disappeared in a leaf shunshin with them as Seras placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder and they followed after him in a miniature leaf tornado. The meet up again on the roof top as Kakashi sighed in relief and let go of Hinata and Shino. Once Naruto and Seras sat down with the two Kakashi wondered how to get things started. The only reason he had even agreed to take a team this year was because he wanted to teach Naruto. The council had attempted to shove Sasuke on him but he refused. The council had no say in Shinobi matters anyway. Naruto was the Rookie of the Year, so putting him with Sasuke the runner up was against the rules anyway. Anyway, just because Kakashi had the Sharingan did not make him a good teacher for Sasuke when it was possible he would never awaken the Sharingan.

If he never got the Sharingan what was the point of putting Kakashi as his teacher when that was the only arguement the council had anyway.

Now he could finally attempt to teach Naruto the joys of ninjutsu... Though that would take a lot of work to even get him to use it.

"Now that we are here we might as well tell me something about yourselves." Kakashi said with an eye smile, but he ducked a slash aimed at his neck from Naruto's scythe. He raised his hands in surrender and decided to go first, and actually tell about himself this time. If he had dodged even half a second later he would have lost his head. "My name is..." Kakashi started before he gulped at the fact Naruto was writing something... There went any chance he had of making himself look cool.

'He is Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Cat Ninja. An A ranked ninja in the bingo books, and his likes are Icha Icha, and he dislikes spoilers to Icha Icha. His hoppy is annoying women by reading it in public, and his dream is to buy the first copy of Icha Icha the movie. In his left eye is the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan.' Naruto wrote down as Shino and Hinata lost most of their repect they could have had for the grey haired man. Kakashi sweat dropped at the accurate show of his character.

"Okay you next Glasses." Kakashi said as Shino adjusted his glasses. He had spent the last week learning as much as he could from his new Zombeetles, and he had learned that the only weak point they had was that they could not stay in sun light for to long or they would dry up a bit until they got into the shade. Other than that they were the perfect bugs for his family.

"My name you know from my reports. My likes are bug collecting and research on new types of bugs. My dislikes are the pointless killing of insects, and those that do not think before acting. My hobbies are breeding rare insects and studying their new attributes. My dream is to become a proficent clan head for my people." Shino said as Seras sent him a disgusted look about how he was obsessed with bugs. She personally hated bugs, but would stomach her hate for now. Kakashi nodded in approval at the attitude Shino had.

"Now you shy girl." Kakashi said as Hinata sent a subtle glare at him that was surprising from the normaly shy Kunoichi of the Year.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, and I like sweets and flower pressing... I dislike people you pick on others for the small things... and my hobby is playing with Hanabi-chan. My dream for the future is becoming a good clan head." Hinata said quietly, but with a small amount a certainty.

"Mmmm, good for you. Now finally... WOAH!" Kakashi yelled in shock as he dodged another scythe strike from Naruto. It was weird how Naruto would try to kill you with a blank face. Naruto had written something down and showed it to them as his scythe turned into a pen again.

'I am Naruto Uzumaki, or as you will all hear at some point Naruto Hellscythe. I like tea, ramen, and my servants. I hate ninjas and killing for no reason. My hobbies are secret, and my dream is to travel the world and find Eucliwood Hellscythe.' Naruto wrote as he felt the best way to mention Eucliwood so that they can tell him if they ever hear her name.

"Well then, with that said I have one thing to tell you..." Kakashi started with an eye smile, but that quickly changed into glare.

"That you are not ninjas just yet." Kakashi stated as dramatic thunder could be heard in the background. Kakashi sent a discreet thumbs up to Might Guy for making the thunder sounds for him. Sometimes having weird friends were great things since they did not question when you asked them to do weird things. Guy jumped at the chance to help him scare his possible genin team.

Ah, good friends.

**Chapter End.**

**I am going to update 'Naruto the Man with Ten-Tails' next.**

**Also I have something you will hopefully love. I plan to make a oneshot where all the different Naruto meet each other and beat the hell out of the others.**

**'Naruto, a Battle of the Ages' **

**This will not be until next year though.**

**As always, please be sure to leave me lots of nice long reviews, but no flames please.**


	6. Chapter 6 Short Test

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Is This A Zombie?'**

**Story Start. [Short Chapter] - Today Is A Busy Day For Me Sorry.**

Naruto sat outside the training ground of the future Team Seven, since Naruto knew there was no way they could fail the test with him there he was going to enjoy the peace and quiet while Seras quietly stood behind him and enjoyed the fresh crisp air. The air here was so untainted by the smell of blood her species drinks. This was one of the few unspoiled places in the whole village due to the last time it was used being when the Fourth Hokage was alive, and he was training his own team. Naruto was just happy with the peaceful atmosphere around the place he did not even mind waiting for Kakashi to take his time. After the explaination yesterday about how the test at the academy was just to weed out the hopeless and it was up to the Jonin to decide if the Genin were worth it.

Though Naruto was tempted to call bullshit on the 'only nine Genin pass' part. If that were the case then that means there would only be an increase of shinobi by nine a year. Ninja died in the dozens each year. So it would only be a battle of time before there were no Shinobi left. The truth was that only Nine Students get laced on front line teams, while the rest are sent to the reserves for more training or are sent to special training divisions where teamwork was not required. The Decoding Division, the Medic Division, the Anbu, the Barrier Squad, the Torture and Interigating Division, the Messenger Division, and Border Patrol. After all, any good Kage was not about to let people with knowledge on Konoha Ninja become a civilian after their stay at the academy.

The Nine Genin that passed though were the ones that were the most combat skilled and the ones that would bring more missions into the village. For example, if Shikamaru failed the test he would be sent to the Decoding Division for his high intelect. Hinata would be sent to Border Patrol after recieving basic training so her Byakugan could be used to help. Ino Yamanake would be sent to the T and I for her clans ability to collect information from the mind of others.

Even though Naruto disliked ninja in general it was his dream to bring peace to the world with his own hands, and not with his powers. So he had to understand ninja to be able to bring peace to them. It was one of the reasons he strived to be Hokage, so that he could fix the world and then leave it to go to another dimension and live out eternity with his 'family' in peace. Naruto was so deeply into his thoughts he had not even realized both Hinata and Shino had come to the training grounds until they had greeted him. Naruto picked up his pen and transformed it into a scythe, and before anyone could ask what he was going to do he threw it at a nearby tree and Kakashi jumped out with some of his hairs cut. A second later the pen reappeared in Naruto's hand, while Kakashi gulped at the fact Naruto seemed out to get him.

'What god did I piss off to get this... Oh wait, I gave Naruto porn on his last birthday after showing up days late. Damnit.' Kakashi though as he was about to begin the test. Only for him to do another dodge as Naruto swung the scythe at his head again, only this time forty trees behind him were split in two.

"Okay, before I get killed I just wanted to say... OH GOD!" Kakashi screamed as he dodged anouther strike, only this one ripped through his back pocket and tore up his limited addition Icha Icha: Paradise. Naruto smiled in happiness as trees grew around them. He quickly hid his emotion, though his eyes twinkled at finally hitting his target. Kakashi collapsed to the ground as tears fell down the right side of his face. Seras smirked at the downed form of the man, and gave him a kick to the stomach for good measure.

'Well? What is stopping you from giving us our test Kakashi-_sensei_?' Naruto wrote in a taunting way... Hinata looked up at the sky to see if it was raining fore because she was pretty sure Naruto was not normally this expressive. Kakashi wheezed and glared at the culprits behind his physical and emotional pain.

"I... don't like... you two right now." Kakashi said through his breaths. Naruto just looked at Seras, who nodded and kicked Kakashi in the stomach again while he was unable to defend himself.

'We can pass now right?' Naruto asked through his notepad as the others sent him an odd look. Kakashi glared before getting kicked again, and again, and again, until he finally gave up and nodded his head. Naruto looked at Seras again and she appeared at his side with more tea filling the cup he had picked back up.

"I... really hate you two... right now. Meet back here tomorrow... oh god my stomach. I am going to the hospital now." Kakashi said as he used the Shunshin to leave. Once he was gone the two other teammates looked at Naruto in surprise at how unnaturally aggressive that seemed for him.

"That was mean Fate-sama." Hinata said shyly while Shino nodded and pushed his glasses up his nose higher. Naruto looked at them blankly before writing something down on his trusty notepad that never seemed to run out of paper and handed it to them.

'Kakashi needed to be taught a lesson. He should have learned from this and changed one of his habits I did not like.'

"Though your methods were questionable you were the reason we passed, so I would like to offer my thanks Naruto-san." Shino said as his bugs drifted towards Naruto for a moment before he ordered them back into his body. It seemed that his zombeetles had some sort of attraction to the young Necromancer. Naruto looked at him before nodding and standing up and looking at Hinata. She seemed to understand and got up as well.

'Seras, go home and make sure that Kushina does not kill Kyoko over something stupid. I have business to attend to at the moment.' Naruto wrote as Seras took a kneeling position and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. She would do his will... even if she would have prefered to kill Kyoko herself. Naruto seemed to think she had changed, so she would give her the benifit of a second chance this one time.

**[Hokages Office]**

Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi looked in shock at the limping form of Kakashi into the office. It was normal for only the Jonin with teams that passed to come to the Hokage's office and retrieve the official team papers.

"I really want to know how they passed if they had the famous Kakashi Hatake limping. Your age finally catching up to you Kakashi." Asuma said in a moment of dark humor. Ninja never really lived to be as old as Kakashi and them. Anything over thirty was considered old to ninja, unless you retired at thirty.

"Shut. Up." Kakashi said with a killing intent filled glare that put Asuma and Kurenai on edge. Okay, what the hell had happened to him that made him this pissy.

"I assume you found out the same leason I did about Naruto-kun." The Hokage said with a grimace as he held his own ribs in sympathy. He had tried to get Naruto to make all his ninja immortal but Naruto was having none of it. Naruto simply refused to make killers immortal. One did not try and make Naruto do something he did not want to do and get away with it. It was strange to see such a... pure being become a ninja, and it broke his elderly heart.

There was a saying that absolute power corrupts absolutely. Naruto was a being that had that power, but could not become corrupt.

"So what type of teams do you think your will be molded into?" The Hokage asked with a curious look.

"Trapping and Capture with a bonus of interagation." Asuma replied to his Ino-Shika-Cho team. He had wanted an easy team to train, and most of their training would come from their parents.

"... My team may have passed, but they are not ready to be classified or take any missions. Sasuke refuses to work with others, Kiba refuses to work with Sasuke, while Sakura will not work with Kiba. Kiba only has skills with Taijutsu, Sakura has nearly no skills, and Sasuke's only tactic in battle is breathing fire and charging in head on. I only passed them because they had managed to barely land a hit on me on accident." Kurenai lectured and evryone shook their heads.

"A powehouse team. Naruto... can be very sadistic when he wants something, and he works very well together with his servant Seras. It seems that he has no problem letting others do his work for him though, and he will only do anything when it is really needed... Unless it involves attacking me. I did not get to see the skills of Hinata Hyuga or Shino Aburame, but they did not question Naruto's choices so they will probrably work with him. I don't think we should be sending them on any assassination missions though, or at least not with Naruto on the team." Kakashi said and the Hokage nodded.

"Very well... Asuma your team will be taking care of bandit camps without ninja in it. Kurenai... your team will not be given missions above D-rank until you get their teamwork. Kakashi... what missions your team takes is up to you." The Hokage said and the three saluted and left.

**[With Naruto]**

"Congradulations on passing and becoming a ninja Fate-sama. I would like to say that this was well earned, but a person of your status does not need to earn his pay. Would you like more Tea?" Hiashi asked while watching Naruto pet the purring Hanabi behind the cat ears. He smiled gently at his pet. It may seem like an insult, but Naruto did make her this way to be his pet. Naruto nodded to Hiashi and a branch member came forward with more tea.

Hinata sat with them, while her mother snacked on some cookies. Hanabi put her head in Naruto's lap and he continued his petting. Taking enjoyment from being able to bring others happiness without using his voice.

"Mmmmm, Naru-sama, prrrrrgggggg." Hanabi moaned in joy at his gentle hands ran through her hair. Her back arched when he went over a very sensative spot. His skilled hands worked her over with unrelenting scratches. She blushed and huffed as her eyes rolled up, and Hinata blushed from the noises her little sister was making. If one had not been looking at her and Naruto you would not think what was going on was innocent.

"Aww! Look at her purr. So adorable!" The mother of his pet said as she gushed over her cat-daughter. Naruto smiled at the happy family, though it was small. Hinata giggled when Hanabi pawed at the air.

"So Fate-sama, what do you plan to do now that you are a ninja?" Hiashi asked, and blinked when Naruto only shrugged. Naruto was not the type to plan to far ahead in the future. Naruto stood up and started to head out of the door back to his house. This was just a short visit anyway. So when Naruto walked home he was confused by the sight of his mothers body running around without a head, and Kyoko with a black eye and bloody lip. The knocked out Seras confused him the most though.

Naruto looked over everything and decided one thing...

He would deal with this later.

**[Next Day]**

Kakashi sighed as he dodged another strike from Naruto. He knew Naruto was not serious about killing him, because if he was then he would have been dead by now. That was a simple fact. If Naruto wanted you dead, you died. Nothing would protect you. This was an unchanging fact, but it was annoying that he had to dodge strick after strike every day. It kept him on his toes though, and his sixth sense had increased to what they were during the war.

"Good morning to you too Naruto, and you as well Seras-san." Kakashi said as Naruto and Seras arrived last.

"Grey haired worm."

'Cyclops Scarecrow.'

Yep... It was going to be one of those days.

**Chapter End.**

**I am NOT bashing Kakashi. It is for humor reasons, and will eventually fade when Naruto stopped randomly attacking him. I regretfully forgot where I put the notes I made on this story, so it will be going on hold for awhile until I find them.**

**I WILL NOT STOP UPDATING, JUST SLOWING DOWN.**

**Please leave me lots of nice long reviews, but no flames please.**


	7. Chapter 7 Deadly Orange

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Is This a Zombie?'**

**I would like to clear up one issue people seem to think. Naruto does indeed love Kushina, but if he showed that love very often then it could change the fate of people around them... Kushina included. He keeps his love to himself to protect her, and even though he loved her he views her as both his mother and a servant.**

**Story Start.**

Naruto sat in the living room staring at his notepad for the passed twenty minutes thinking on how to write down what he was thinking. Normally he had no trouble writing what he wanted to say but this time was different. Naruto was so unfocused on what he was going to write he did not even notice what he was eating from the table as he placed an orange slice in his mouth and started eating the citris fruit.

"Something wrong Hellscythe-dono?" Seras asked in concern while Naruto gaze briefly passed over her and went towards the woman that had birthed him. His gaze stayed on her for awhile as he looked at her with unblinking eyes. Kushina sweat dropped at the unrelenting stare, and could swear there was a 'Jiiii' noise in the background.

"Do you need something Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked nicely and Naruto ignored her for a second, before going for his pen and writing something down on his notepad.

'Hatake gave the team the day off today.' Naruto wrote and Kushina gave him a questioning look, and was Naruto's face a little red? It must have been a trick of the light.

"Indeed. The pervy worm did give Hellscythe-dono and the others a day off today." Seras said conferming his words.

"That is very nice of Kakashi to do." Kushina noted before she noticed Naruto give Seras a note, and the big breasted girl nodded before putting on her cape and walking out the door. Naruto watched Seras leave and was somewhat glad of the order he gave her, since it would get her out of his hair for awhile. Grabbing his notepad again he wrote something down and showed it to her.

'Lets go get some ramen... just us.' Naruto wrote as he turned his head away from her. Kushina eyes immediantly widened to outragous proportions, and a goofy smile spread across her face at the rare show of affection from Naruto.

_Kushina's Imagination_

_"Mama... can we pwease go get some Ramen?" The first Naruto asked in a childish voice, while putting extra meaning on the Mama part. Blue sparkles seemed to come outof his eyes._

_"Lets have a mother and son day!" The next Naruto said in a relativally normal voice, but with amazing levels of excitement. This Naruto pumped his fist in the air with a large grin on his face._

_Kushina Imagination End._

"Of course I would love to get some ramen with you Naruto-kun!" Kushina gushed as she wrapped Naruto up in a tight hug. Naruto's eyebrow was twitching at the unwanted contact, but would let it slide. He was rewarding her for being a good servant after all, and that meant not breaking her body today. That and for some reason he was starting to feel... weird. His face was starting to get warmer for one, and his mind was a little bit numb. His face was getting red from his face being shoved straight into her bossom.

'Then lets get going.' Naruto wrote and Kushina nodded, and the happiness she was feeling at this moment erased all her worries. Even the fact that they had no idea where the soul stealer was... actually that was a really good question. Where was she?

**[With Kyoko]**

"Then I was all like 'I got your soul', and it was just beautiful looking at all that blood on the floor!" A drunken Kyoko told the purple haired ninja next to her, and Anko Mitirashi grinned at her newest best friend.

"Wanna CUM at my place?" Anko asked before the drunken Kyoko kissed her full on the lips and they both tumbled to the ground and started having drunk sex right in the middle of the bar.

**[Back with Naruto and Kushina]**

"We will have two salt ramen and two miso ramen please, and make them all large." Kushina said as she ordered for the both of them. Naruto sat quietly with a slightly red face and swaying slightly. Kushina was to into her own excitement to notice his silent troubles and looked at her bowl of ramen with a smile. "You know Naruto-kun... my first bowl of salt ramen in Konoha was actually at this stand when I was pregnant with you. Until that day all the bowls of ramen I had tried to make were all failures and I ended up eating udon instead. I ate here every monday through thursday when I was with you, and on the other days I forced your father to do the cooking." Kushina explained sheepishly and Naruto nodded in a daze. He was really starting to feel bad, but today was about his favorite serva- no today he would call her his mother... Just for today.

'Interesting Kaa-san' Naruto wrote and Kushina gushed even more as love filled her heart. Naruto almost flinched as he was forced to hold back the happiness he felt at being able to make on of the few people he somewhat cared about happy. He knew the village feared him, and while he pretended not to care it really hurt him on the inside. Everyone knew that he could kill them all with one word, and they had the right to be scared of him. After all, would you not be frightened of the person that held your very soul in his grip at all times.

"Oh! You liked that story! Well then, let me tell you about the time that I pranked the Uchiha clan by dying all their underwear and clothes bright green! Not just green, but that kind of gree no straight man would ever wear. Then I dyed all the girls clothes an ugly shade of yellow! It was so hilarious!" Kushina started on her story and Naruto listened to her patiently and would occasionally nod to when she gave him a side glance. Kushina was so inraptured in telling her story she did not notice Naruto's face flush and his breathing get a little heavier.

He did not even have a clue what was wrong with him.

"Then when my friend Mikoto found out it was me we ended up beating the shit out of each other with weird objects. She used the rubber duck I had dropped earlier, and I was using one of her plastic dildos I had swipped from her room to hit her with. Then things got awkward when we noticed what we were hitting each other with. Dattebane!" Kushina nearly yelled and Naruto gave her a gentle pat on the back.

'Sounds fun' Naruto wrote as he finished his first bowl of ramen.

"It was really fun. Then there was the time that I messed with Minato's Hiraishin kunai and changed the seal formula so that only living matter would be transported. Then I sealed away all his kunai for the day so he could not transport away. He had to spend the whole day naked in his office because of that, and the funny thing was that a lot of people were in the room when he teleported there! HA! Minato got what he deserved for asking how much weight I had gained!" Kushina yelled with some anger at the memory of him unknowingly calling her fat.

You never called a woman fat.

'I... am starting to get... tired.' Naruto thought before he fainted into his second bowl of ramen before Kushina could notice that something was wrong with him.

"Naruto... I thought you had better table manners than sticking your head in your food... Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked, but got no response at all in return. She nudged his side and his head slid out of the ramen bowl and she saw just how flushed his face was. Her eyes widened at his heavy breathing, and even though his face had a neutral expression on it he still seemed pained.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

**[A few Hours Later]**

Naruto layed down on his futon with a thermometer in his mouth sweating quiet a bit, with his armor off neatly hung up on a rack on the wall except his head piece. Kushina was sitting by him nervously as two doctors were taking a look at him. The Hyuga doctor that Naruto normally wne tand saw, and then there was the... special doctor that Kushina felt something was off about. Shimomura** (Anderson)** was his name, and she was sure that he was connected to the supernatural somehow.

"It looks to me like he is having the normal reaction when somebody with a pith allergy eats fruits or other foods with pith on them. Has he had any kinds of citris fruits without peeling the pith off first?" Shimomura asked, while the Hyuga doctor scoffed. Sure, he had known that Naruto was alergic to pith from the day he was born, but this just looked like the common cold to him.

"Well... normally I have orange slices in a bowl set out for myself to eat when I get hungry, but normally he never eats it do I stopped peeling the layer of pith off." Kushina asked as she got up and went towards the living room, and saw about three or four slices missing. Picking up the bowl she went back into Naruto's room and showed Shimomura.

"Now that is suprising he was able to go so long without having a reaction before now. The more pith he eats the quicker this should have happened. He must have really been forcing himself to ignore the pain for some reason. Strange if you ask me... what would be more important to him than his own health?" Shimomura asked himself out loud, and Kushina grimanced at the bitter happiness she was feeling. Her son was enduring pain to try and spend his day off with her, and she had not even noticed from her excitement. She was the indirect cause of his pain.

"I think this just happens to be the common cold newbie, since there is no way Fate-sama is reacting like this to pith. He may be alergic to the stuff, but all this points to a cold. He should be fine with a good nights rest Uzumaki-san." The Hyuga doctor said as he got up and left the house. Shimomura stayed a bit to write down something on a piece of paper and hand it to Kushina folded up.

"Like Hellscythe-san I am a resident of the underworld like he is, and on that paper are some indtructions to help him get better. Pith allergies are very common in the underworld, since none of the fruits we have really go a pith helmet. Good day to you Zombie-san." The blond doctor stated as he to got and left the building. Kushina gave his a suspicious look, since most reisidents she had met from the underworld called Naruto by very respectful titles. It was safe to assume he was a high ranking member of society there.

Opening the paper she saw what he had written on it, and coulod not tell if this was serious or a prank. On the paper were dance instructions, as well as an order in which she would start stripping her clothes off while dancing. At the bottom of the paper it told her this was a common magical dance to restore health in the underworld. She sighed and got up and stood next to Naruto's resting form and placed her hands on her sides.

Starting off she bounced on the heels of her feet a few before she lifted her arms and shoke them to the sides a little while swaing her hips to the sides. She did this for a few minutes before seeing no change in Naruto and moving onto the next step. She raised her arms in the air on her left side before pumping them and then did a strange jiggle before doing the same on her right side. Them placing both amrs high in the air she brought them both down to her hem of her shirt, and then moved the to the collar before she pulled it up and threw it into the corner of the room. Revealing that she was wearing a see through bra today with Uzumaki swirls placed to covor the nipples.

The she did a fighting pose and jumped to Naruto's other side, and did a small jig again before placing her hands in the pants she wore to protect her from the sun, and then did a strange humping motion a few times while stretching her pants in the front. She blushed while doing this as her mind connected that to the image of a... well you get it. Taking her hands out she grabbed her pants and ripped them off and tossed them away. Now as her near see through panties that, like her bra, had an Uzumaki swirls placed over her womanhood.

'This is to get Naruto-kun better!' Kushina thought as she started hopping from side to side in a very stupid way while doing hip thrusts. She saw no change in Naruto and looked at the paper for the last step to help him. Her eyes widened and the near blush on her face magnified to atomic proportions as she saw what it said.

_Take freshly worn female bra and hand them over his face while getting on her hands and knees while shaking your ass and blowing the scent of the bra into his face. This is the most important part of the dance, and if all else fails the smell of feshly worn panties should cause a magical reaction in his body in which the pith poison will start to come out from his sweat. :)_

She moved closer to him and reached behind her with one arm and with a quick snap her bra was unclipped and she let it fall down her arms as her breasts were no longer confined by the thin fabric and her pale pink nipples, that were rosy red when she was alive, were visible and showed most of the perkiness she would forever have to the world, there was ver little sag in her breasts and that was something she was happy about.

She was really happy Naruto was asleep or this would have been much more humiliating that it already was, and with that in mind she got on her hands and knees and hung the bra over his head and started blowing at his face. Her breath moved his silver locks around but did nothing other than that, and before she stopped the door opened silently as Seras came into the room with a huge basket filled with rubber ducks. She dropped the rubber ducked in shock at the scene in front of her and Kushina looked up in horror, but was still shaking her ass.

"You low down, vile, perverted, dirty, fucking, zombie worm! Molesting Hellscythe-dono! DIE!" Seras yelled as she threw two leaf shuriken into Kushina's eyes and raised her other arm, making lightning fall from the ceiling and strike Kushina. Smoke came from her prone body as Seras rushed to Naruto's side and started checking him out for any signs of mollestation, and glared at Kushina when she saw his armor was mostly off and his was onlu wearing his large white sleeping shirt, and his boxers.

'Why me!?" Kushina asked as anime style tears fell down her cheeks, and smoke came from her body. This was a really bad day to be Kushina, and it got even worse when she saw Seras making some weird tea with blue and red leaves before she poured some in Naruto's mouth and began to rub his throat.

"There... that should do it. When I saw you eating the oranges I thought you did not have the pith allergy, but I guess even gods have weaknesses. Just get some rest Hellscythe-dono and you should be alright in the morning." Seras said to Naruto, even though he could not hear her. Those were special tea leaves from her home village that would help with almost any allergy related problem, and while the effect took about six hours of sleep to kick in, it was a sure way to get the allergin out of the system.

'Fuck you Seras... Fuck you.' Kushina thought before she passed out from the mental exhaustion, but just before she fainted she saw the back of the paper she had been reading.

_Just Kidding! You should call back the vampire ninje girl, she should be able to cure him much easier. That, and the dance was just a prank._

'I... am going to kill that brat.'

**Chapter End.**

**I stated in like the first or second chapter Naruto was allergic to pith, so nobody complain, and this was a filler chapter... kinda. I planned to do it later, but ended up getting so into it that I just decided to post it now.**

**Next to be updated: Naruto the Dual Type Kampfer, and Naruto the Host to Monsters**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please**


	8. Chapter 8 Cursed Marks

**Disclaimer: In The First Chapter**

**I changed my mind. This week will now be Ninja Brother and Host to Monsters**

**Story Start.**

Naruto walked along with his teammates with a strange cat in his arms, purring as he gently stroked it behind the ear. Hinata was covered from head to toe in scratches, and Shino had tears all over his outfit. They were BOTH also glaring at the cat enjoying it's ride in Naruto's arms.

"Very good job Naruto-dono, you have once again completed the mission without a scratch. I would expect no less from one of your standing." Seras complimented her master with a graceful smile on her face. Naruto sent her his version of a bored look, and she reached into her plentiful bust and pulled out a tea cup. She pointed a single finger above the cup and a magic circle appeared above it and tea flowed into the cup from out of nowhere.

Just because Vampire Ninja do not use magic often does not mean they can not do it.

"May I ask how you do that Seras-san?" Shino asked in curiousity. It was not often that you came across somebody that was able to pull things out of their bust like that. Actually, he had never even seen a woman that had a bust that big either. Shino was lucky he was not a pervert or he would have had his eyes gouged out by Seras for looking at the bouncing flesh on her chest.

"A mature woman must be able to produce fine tea at any given moment. I would not expect an insect to know much about women though." Seras said as she took a sip of her tea. Hinata looked inside her jacket at her own chest and sighed. It would be a few years before she was able to pull tea cups out of her bust like Seras.

'He was talking about storing things in your bosom.' Naruto wrote down simply, and Shino pushed his sunglasses up and covered his lower face by looking down into his collar. Kakashi chuckled from behind his new book, but he jumped backwards to dodge another swing from Naruto as his scythe appeared out of nowhere.

"Perverted insect." Seras said with a disgusted look. Shino looked depressed for a moment, but shook his head and accepted that Seras did not really like anyone.

"Maa maa, no need for such hostility Seraphim." Kakashi said, before he sweat dropped at the dangerous glare she sent him.

"Let us just get to the old perverts office and get another mission." Seras said, and only she saw Naruto whisper something to the cat. She kinda wanted to know what his voice really sounded like, but she would respect his decision not to let anyone remember. So for all she knew she had heard him talk before, but he wiped the memory from her mind.

Now getting inside the Hokage's office the first thing that happened was that the wife of the Fire Lord took her cat from Naruto's arms, but then something strange happened. Tora the demon cat did not struggle to get free of the woman's deadly grip. If anything, it seemed to be enjoying it.

'I replaced Tora's pain recepters with pleasure recepters.' Naruto wrote, and everyone looked at him in shock. This was just another of his many abilities they had not known about, and it seemed that his power truly had no limits if he could replace the very fabric of a animals being.

"Could you do the same for the Anbu of the village?" The Third Hokage asked with a hopefull look on his face. If his soilders could no longer feel any pain than they could continue to fight long passed the point where the pain would get to bad. He sighed though when Naruto put a hand in his pocket and pulled out one of his more used notes.

'You have to give me something of equal value.'

"Well... what is equal value to something like this?" The Third asked Naruto, and Naruto took something else out of his pocket and gave it to the Third Hokage. On this piece of paper was a picture of a rubber duck. It's color was the same silver as Naruto's hair, and it had the same shade of blue eyes. It also had rubber armor on it that looked like Naruto's armor.

'I want five of these for every person I change.' Naruto demanded through his notes, and the Third had to wonder about what Naruto considered equal value. Five rubber ducks that resemble him for every person that can no longer feel pain seemed like Naruto was getting the lesser end of the deal. Naruto basically wanted bath toys in exchange for increasing Konoha's military forces ability to fight.

'I am not sure if this kid is a genius or an utter retard.' Kakashi thought as he looked at the picture of the duck that he suspected Kushina had drawn. Let it be known Naruto was bu no means an artist of any degree, nor was he able to cook the easiest dish, or was he any good at cleaning anything.

"What would it take for you to make all our ninja immune to poison and disease?" The Third Hokage asked with several ideas in mind. Naruto had a blank look on his face, and Seras could barely resist the urge to yell how cute he was.

'I want ten thousand new trees planted around the country.' Naruto wrote down, and the Third sighed. What Naruto asked for was a great thing, but they did not have the money or the man power to make it happen anytime soon.

"You will have about seven hundred ducks delivered to your home by the end of the week. Should I let Kushina-chan know that she should be expecting rubber ducks to arrive?" The Third asked, and Naruto shook his head no. He wanted to surprise her with this, and seven hundred ducks sounded awesome.

"Fate-sama... what do you need seven hundred rubber ducks for anyway?" Hinata asked boldly for a moment, before eeping when he looked at her. He wrote his answer down on a note and passed it to her.

'I plan to bring them to life and have an army of living rubber ducks.'

'Yep, he may look smart and act smart but he is Kushina's son all the way.' Kakashi thought with a sigh. Then again, who knows what special abilities Naruto could give the living rubber ducks. For all he knew Naruto could make the ducks fifty feet tall and breath fire, along with being immune to damage. Giant, zombie, fire breathing ducks that wore the same armor and had his colors was both cute and scary at the same time. Now Kakashi was going to be having nightmares about rubber ducks... great, just great.

"Would you like another mission, or is that fine for the day?" The Third Hokage asked, and if it was anyone else but the person that could kill armies with a single word he would have just assigned them another mission anyway. Let it be known Hiruzen was not stupid. He knew what the pecking order was. As far as he knew this was the pecking order...

Necromancers  
Gods or Goddesses  
High-Class Demons / Tailed Beasts / SS-Class Ninja  
Vampire Ninja / Zombies / Kage Level Ninja  
Magical Garment Girl / Human Ninja  
Megalos  
Humans (Civilian)  
Animals

He had no personal idea what Megalos or Magical Garment Girls were, just that they were on the pecking order. One did not anger a Necromancer simply because anything that was higher than the gods and goddesses on the pecking order was NOT something you wanted to anger. Well, if you wanted to see tomorrow that is. Heck, if you wanted to even see the afterlife you did not fuck with beings on the top two places of the pecking order. Both could erase your soul faster than you could blink. Hiruzen was getting lower and lower on the food chain as the years passed by, and he was slightly weaker than the average Kage level ninja nowadays.

He would need to find out what it would cost him for Naruto to make him younger.

"I think another mission would suffice." Shino gave his input, and Naruto tilted his head in thought. In all honesty he and his mother were loaded from the money she and Minato had made in their lives. Also the fact that she had cashed in a lot of the precious gems from Uzusho as well as good metals made a LOT of money. The fact that if Naruto wanted people would give him free stuff out of fear made things even easier.

"I think another mission could be fun Fate-sama." Hinata said, and she avoided his gaze when he looked at her next. Thinking about it, he did get a vision when he was sleeping a few nights ago when he was sick. He saw an unfinished bridge, a short man in a suit, and a large sword. He also saw a female version of himself with lighter skin and no whisker marks.

'I wish to go on another mission, but only if it takes me to Wave Country.' Naruto wrote, and everyone blinked how how very specific Naruto was being. Hiruzen took his pipe out and prepared to light it, but a swift and threatening glare from Seras put that thought out of his mind.

One was not allowed to smoke around Naruto. The smoke made his nose itch, and when his nose itched he sneezed. When Naruto sneezed it was either the cutest or the most horrific thing in the world. Sometimes Naruto would release so much power during a sneeze that whatever was in front of him would explode so violently that it took everything within a twelve meter radius, or their would be an earthquake. Heck, everyone could remember the day in Konoha where Naruto was sneezing like crazy and random disasters would happen.

The scary part was that Naruto made almost NO NOISE when he was sneezing or about to sneeze, so you got no warning other than his head leaning back and the sneezing motion.

Kushina had read in her book that until Naruto was in a stage of his life that his powers were in their highest growth rate, and that until the growth slowed down his powers would be nearly impossible to control without the armor.

"I think we do have a mission to Wave Country, but it is C-rank so you are not allowed... I mean of course you can have it hahaha!" The Third laighed awkwardly when he saw storm clouds gathering outside, before they started to vanish. He made a note to himself that Naruto being disappointed will cause storms.

"Who will be our client Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked with... well it was hard to tell if Kakashi had a raised brow or he was just trying to see better. The head band and mask made it harder to determine his emotions if you were not really close to him.

"Before I get into that, I was wondering if you would like to bring along any other people for the mission?" The Third Hokage asked with the slightest bit of worry in his voice. He was sure that nothing could go wrong with Naruto and Kakashi there, but you could never be to sure. The fact Naruto never killed unless somebody was messing with something Naruto called his rules made it harder to depend on the team.

With one person that refused to kill, a soft hearted Hyuga, and an Aburame that did not want to annoy Naruto left only Seras and Kakashi to do the killing. Seras would only kill to defend Naruto, or on his orders so she was out. There was also the fact she had not troubles killing Konoha shinobi if Naruto ordered it made her a risk.

"I suggest you take the offer Naruto-dono. Your protection is all that matters, and these fools can not be trusted in such small numbers. More fools will give you more meat shields in case of danger." Seras said, and she made sure to be extra insulting since the others were present. Naruto looked up at her for a split second, and then he nodded.

"Okay then, now here is a list of Jonin and Special-Jonin in the village currently. Take your time and pick out the be-" The Third Hokage started to say, but the second Naruto had his hands on the list he threw it in the air and tossed his pen at it. Kakashi went over to see what name was hit, before his already pale skin turned snow white.

_Anko Mitarashi_

"Are you sure you want her. You can pick anyone in the village that are much stro... I mean ANBU! Bring Mako Atarashi... I mean Anko Mitarashi to my office for a mission, and bring the client as well." The Third yelled as the water on his desk started to quiver.

The telling that an earthquake would have happened.

Naruto withheld the lightest of smiles at how easy it was to intimidate the Third Hokage of all people.

They all waited in silence for a few moments, before Naruto looked at Kakashi for a second. Then out of nowhere Kakashi's hair started to turn bright pink. The man himself did not even notice as he turned a page in his book. That was why he was confused at what happened next.

"You called old man... HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA. I. CAN'T. BREATH! AHAHAHA!" The voice of an attractive woman with purple hair kept up in a pineapple style ponytail, and pupiless brown eyes. Her skin was nearly as tan as Naruto's, yet had a fair quality to it. She was dressed in a tan trench coat, a mess shirt, a more rusted orange skirt, and she had shin guards. Also she had a sliver snake fang necklace around her neck. The second she had come into the room and seen the famous Kakashi Hatake with bright pink hair she had lost it, and had fallen out off the window she arrived in from sheer laughter.

Now she was rolling on the floor in laughter, her face bright red from lack of air. Her D-Cup breasts were jiggling like crazy as she rolled everywhere in the office like a strange woman.

Naruto decided that was enough and turned Kakashi's hair back to grey before anyone could notice.

"Anko, your mission is to join Team Seven on their mission to the Land of Waves to protect a bridge builder." The Third said, and Anko shrugged when the door opened and an elder male with grey hair and a pot belly walked through the door, but one could not deny the fact that he was also slightly muscular. He also smelled a lot like booze.

"I am to Super Bridge Builder Tazuna, and you guys are going to be-" The old man started before everyone saw Naruto with his face scrunched up and his head starting to tilt back. Those who knew what was about to happen paled, and Kakashi jumped int front of Tazuna to grab him and pull the older man out of the way.

"HIT THE DECK!" Kakashi yelled in fear, and at just that moment Kushina walked in through the door with a box in her hands.

"Hey Naruto-kun, I thought you would be hungry so I made you some Tuna-" Kushina started before she exploded in a way that blew up everything withing fifteen feet around her. When the smoke cleared Kushina was seen standing in the exact same position as before, but now she was covered in smoke from head to toe. Her hair was messy, and some hair were stick up at odd angles while still being on fire. Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head, and she swayed a few times before falling backwards to the floor.

"Is she going to be alright?" Tazuna asked fearfully at the charred form of Kushina.

"I guess you don't like the Tuna." Kushina muttered from the floor, and a few people in the room chuckled.

Yep, it would take more than flaming explosions of death to hurt Kushina.

"Holy shit that was awesome!" Anko said with a grin, and she made it a plan to make Naruto sneeze more often if stuff like that happened.

**[A few hours Later]**

Here we find the group walking in relative silence, whenj Tazuna asked something he had been wondering for awhile now.

"Why hasn't the one with blue eyes said anything? Even the creepy brat with the heavy jacket is making small talk." Tazuna asked, and it was Kakashi that answered with a chuckle.

"That boy with blue eyes is Naruto Uzumaki. That explosion you saw earlier was because he sneezed. That boy is without a doubt the most powerful thing in existance. That armor he wears holds well over ninety percent of his power back, and he still has more than enough to eradicate a village if he wants to. Hell, I have seen the result of the boy mutating animals, bringing the dead back to life, and doing things that should be impossible with just a simple word." Kakashi said proudly of his teacher's son. He may be scared to death of an angry Naruto, but then again who wasn't?

"Wait! All that shit about the brat was TRUE!? I thought that was just a rumor that the old man made to scare the other nations!" Anko said in shock, before she walked over to Naruto and stopped in front of him and Seras.

"What do you require filthy trash?" Seras asked like she had not just insulted Anko, but the woman ignored her in favor of looking at Naruto.

"You can do ANYTHING right?" Anko asked with hope in her eyes, hidden deep under the uncertainty and disbelief. Naruto simply gave her a nod, and she felt she needed to be more specific. "Can you remove seals from people?" Another nod was her answer, and the hope was growing in her eyes. "Even Cursed Seals?" This one was the one she wanted to know the most, and when Naruto nodded she nearly lost herself.

'Removing seals is as easy as breathing.' Naruto wrote on one of his pads, and Anko got on her hands and knee's in front of him with her forehead in the dirt. Naruto tilted his head in confusion at her action, and were those tears hitting the ground?

"Then I beg that you rid me of my own cursed mark!" Anko begged, and Naruto crouched down and traced his finger in the dirt. Anko looked at the message in hope that he would agree.

'Only if you give me something of equal value to you, and we will have to do it in private.' Naruto wrote, and Anko looked at him with a stunned look.

"You will really do it!?" The woman asked with her smile in place. Naruto pointed at the message again, and she nodded with a smile. "If you do this for me I will gladly become yours. Whatever you want me to do, consider it done!" Anko shouted, but Naruto wrote something on his pad and gave it to her.

'I already have servants.' Naruto wrote, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Then what do you want?" Anko asked as the smallest trace of irritation entered her voice.

'You become my plaything.' Naruot wrote, and Anko grinned in a suggestive way. That sounded pretty kinky to her.

"Deal!" Anko said as she stood up and held her hand out for Naruto to shake, but he ignored her and started walking towards the trees. Anko shrugged off the behavior and followed after him to get her mark removed.

To become free.

**Chapter End.**

**Semi-Start to the Wave arc, and now I am getting rid of Anko's curse mark. Most people have Naruto research it, but never actually take it off. Most of the time they replace it with a 'Mate Mark' or some other stupid thing. That or they just change it so she can use it safely.**

**No offence to those that do that, but getting rid of her mark just to give her another is kinda... weird. It is like getting a tatto removed, only to have another tattoo put where you took the last one off.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


End file.
